


Finn's a Dick

by MrsCake



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Glee
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, Crossover, Daddy Kurt, De-Aged, Finn is a dick, Gen, I'll add more tags as I think of them, M/M, kurt has skills, suggestions for tags acepted, supprise paring at the end, wish demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-09-22 23:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCake/pseuds/MrsCake
Summary: Finn is a homophobic asshole, Kurt just wishes he wasn't, that just for once he'd listen to him. Unfortunately, sometimes wishes can be granted, if the right demon is around to hear it.





	1. Chapter 1

“This is ridiculous,” Finn ranted. “Why do I have to stay in?”

“Because they want to know we’re safe, all things considered, it's not a great deal to ask.” Kurt tried to placate him.

“I don't give a shit, they've gone off for a dirty weekend, and in the same breath stop me from getting any.”

“I'm not aloud out either,” Kurt pointed out.

“So, it’s not like anyone wants to date you. I have to be stuck in the house with a stupid homo freak, you better not try and fucking touch me in my sleep, fucking fag.”

“Fuck you Finn. You think I want to be trapped with some homophobic dickwad like you? And I wouldn't touch you with someone else’s cock, let alone mine.”

“Screw this, I'm going out.”

Kurt winced, as the front door was slammed hard as Finn made his dramatic exit. Drawing a deep breath to fight off the tears that were threatening to fall, he attempted to calm himself. “I just wish he could understand me, not be able to talk over me and just listen.”

Outside a lady, with a bad skin condition, smiled wickedly and whispered “done.”

Five minutes later the doorbell rang, and Kurt answered it reluctantly; he never liked answering the door when he was home alone. Much to his surprise, sitting on the mat, in a wicker basket was a baby. Kurt hurriedly looked around to see if he could fine who ever had left the baby there. On finding no one Kurt picked the carrier the baby was in and the bag that had been left too. When he reached the sitting room Kurt gingerly placed the still sleeping baby carrier and all on the sofa and sat on the floor in front of it just in case.  
In the bag was a few baby grows some formula tins and empty bottles, along with a pack of nappies and wipes. Pined to the bag its self was a scrap of paper. It said simply “Finn.”

“Sweet Gucci, you’re Finn’s baby.” 

The baby began to whimper as he woke, no doubt working up to crying. Kurt jump to his feet and lifted the child gently into his arms.

“Well then Little Man, your Daddy isn't here at the moment, but don't worry your uncle Kurt will take care of you,” Kurt rested the baby on his shoulder and grabbed the bag heading for the kitchen. Only to be interrupted by the bell ringing again.

“Little Man, if you have any brothers or sisters I may scream, just to warn you.”

But this time the door revealed not a baby, but Noah Puckerman. 

“What do you want Puck?” Kurt asked tensely. “Finn's not here.”

“He said he had to stay in this weekend,” Puck said defensively.

“He was supposed to, but decided to see if Rachel would let him get to second.”

“Mind if I stay?” Puck's eyes flashed with a vulnerability that was rarely seen. “I don't want to go home.”

“Sure, I guess. But if you could not try and kill me just now, I have Little Man to look after,” Kurt stepped aside to let Puck pass.

Puck followed Kurt into the kitchen in silence. “Cute kid,” Puck commented sitting at the breakfast bar. “Whose is he?”

“Isn't he just? I think he’s Finn’s, he was left on the door step.” Kurt said trying to read the instructions on the formula.

“Let me hold him while you do that,” Puck offered.

Kurt eyed him warily. Puck huffed, “I'm not going to hurt a baby.”

Kurt must have seen the sincerity in Puck's eyes because he handed over the baby, who was still quiet, although awake.

“So what did Finn really leave for?” Puck asked perceptively. 

Kurt sighed and shook the bottle. “He didn’t want to catch the gay, I guess.”

Puck growled. “He said that?” 

“Along those lines,” Kurt held his arms out to take the baby and was surprised when Puck took the bottle out of his hands and coaxed the baby to drink.

“He’s such a dick.”

Kurt snorted a laugh, “Noah Puckerman, such language in front of a child.”

“Sorry,” Puck said chastised. “You can keep calling me that if you like. Noah I mean.”

“Only if you call me Kurt.” He offered, giving Noah a small smile. 

“But Princess suits you so well,” Noah teased. 

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Where did you learn to feed a baby?”

“I used to look after my little sister, she’s seven now.”

“Any ideas on how old Little Man is?” Kurt asked curiously.

Noah shrugged his shoulders, “Have you thought to check the labels on his clothes? They usually have an age group on them.” 

“Ugg, I’m so dumb,” Kurt complained fishing though the bag again. “He’s 3 to 6 months apparently.”

“Then he’ll be okay to have some food then too, not much, like, mashed banana or something, as long as it’s soft.”

“Right, um I can cook some mashed potatoes and then mashed banana for afters.” Kurt mused aloud, “And I can make us a Sheppard’s pie with green beans and, what would you like for desert?” Kurt asked Noah.

“I can stay?” Noah asked surprised.

Kurt looked nervous for the first time. “As long as you’re comfortable being here, it’s fine. I won’t tell anyone, so no-one will think anything happened.”

“Finn really is a dick. Look Humm... Kurt, I know I wasn’t the nicest of people to you, but I never, not once, picked on you because you were gay. I couldn’t give a flying...” Noah looked down at the inquisitive baby in his arm, “um a flying, um... rubber duck that you’re gay. Hell I’m impressed that you managed to figure it out accept it and demand the rest of the world does too, all by the time your sixteen.”

Kurt blushed, “Thank you, why did you then?”

“Huh?” Noah asked stupidly.

“Why did you pick on me, if it wasn’t because I was gay?” Kurt had his back to Noah now, deftly chopping and preparing the simple meal.

Noah stood and lifted the baby to his shoulder, patting his back to wind it. “I teased you, because ever since I can remember, I thought you were very pretty when you blushed.”

That only served to make Kurt blush still more. “There’s nothing else we can do for twenty minutes or so now, do you want to watch a DVD or something?” Kurt offered, changing the subject rather than try and think of something to say to that

“How about you tell me about Finn, I’ll try and talk to him.” Kurt smiled weakly and held his arms out for the baby, he needed a cuddle.

Noah handed over the baby and led Kurt to the sofas, “Talk Princess.”

“He thinks I’d molest him in his sleep, as if.” Kurt blurted.

“Well, you are in love with him,” Noah said a hint of sadness in his voice.

“No, I’m not, I never was. Don’t get me wrong, he’s cute, in a way, in a ‘my IQ is barely larger than my shoe size’ kind of way. But he’s not my type. And even if I was in love with him, I’d never come on to someone I know is straight. Hell, I’d probably struggle to come on to anyone. For all the confidence people think I have, I don’t know if I could actually flirt or ask some guy out.”

“But everyone knew you were crushing on him; you were being all nice and smiling and stuff.” Noah said confused.

“I was nice to him because I was trying to set our parents up. That’s all, it’s not my fault he thinks that if a gay man is nice to you they want to fuck you.” Kurt sighed.

“So, you don’t want to fuck him?” Noah teased. 

“Can anyone say stamina?” Kurt smirked. “The girls consider me one of them, I get all the stories, according to them, if he last’s long enough to get in, it’s a miracle.”

Noah laughed heartily, but sobered quickly. “Do they tell stories about me?” He asked self-consciously.

“Of course they do, you big stud you,” Kurt grinned and, much to his delight, Noah blushed. 

“I’ll talk to Finn,” Noah promised. “And you shouldn’t worry about asking guys out, you’ll have them lining up to ask you out. You’ll never have to worry about it, and for flirting, you do that all the time, even if you don’t know it.”

“Thanks, do I really flirt?” Kurt asked rhetorically, “I guess I do.” Kurt sighed, “As for Finn, you don’t need to talk to him, I just wish he wouldn’t join in when the jocks decided to beat me up. I just wish he would try and be my brother. I know my being gay is a problem for him. It would probably gross out a lot of straight guys to think about two men together. He talks about Rachel all the time, and doing stuff with her, that makes me feel sick. But I’ve never talked about sex in front of him, or left porn mags everywhere.” Kurt handed the baby back to Noah, “I have to go get the rest of dinner on.”

Twenty minutes later the three of them were sat around the kitchen table, eating their meals. Noah made Kurt blush again by moaning when he took a mouth full of the Sheppard’s pie.

They took turns feeding Little Man, but he still managed to get more food over him than in him.

“Let’s give him a bath. We can use my bathroom downstairs. Will you go down and I’ll lock up.” Kurt asked.

“I can stay?” Noah asked shocked again.

“If you don’t want to go home you can stay as long as you like.” Kurt promised, “Even after my Dad gets home.”

Noah couldn’t resist he leant over and kissed Kurt on the cheek, “Thank you Kurt.” 

When Noah and Little Man had disappeared down to the basement, Kurt lifted his hand and rested it on the spot where Noah had kissed him. “My goodness,” He whispered.

Bath time was a laugh for all of them, Little Man started to make gurgling noises and giggling, splashing water all over Noah and Kurt. To Noah’s surprise, Kurt didn’t get annoyed that his designer shirt was all wet, he just laughed along with Little Man. 

Kurt dressed Little Man in a cute white all in one and placed him in the middle of the bed. “If we sleep either side of him, he won’t fall,” Kurt suggested.

“Another good plan Princess,” Noah complimented, as he stripped off his shirt and jeans, thankful he’d thought to wear boxers today. 

Noah couldn’t help but stare when Kurt followed his example, and stripped down to his red silk boxers.

When they had all settled into the thankfully large bed, Kurt found himself falling asleep rather easily, just on the cusp on sleep he heard Noah calling his name.

“Yeah?” He mumbled sleepily.

“Kurt, would you go to the movies with me?”

“Sure, who else did you invite?” Kurt asked his eyes still closed, the sound of a sleeping baby lulling him into slumber. 

“Just you and me, a date Princess, what do you think?” Noah’s voice was betraying the nerves he felt.

“I’d like that Noah, especially if I get more kisses.” Kurt was more asleep then awake now, so didn’t hear Noah’s soft laugh, and thought he’d dreamt the gentle kiss on his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Kurt and Puck start to make some plans in order to look after Little Finn. Puck jumps to a conclusion.

When Kurt woke the next morning it was to a baby crying softly. “Hey there Little Man, I guess you need to be changed and fed, hum?” Kurt cooed.

Kurt looked over at Noah, he was laying on his front fast asleep. “How do you think he sleeps through all the noise? How am I meant to get up?” He asked the baby who was now quiet and watching him. 

“Noah?” Kurt called tentatively. Puck didn't stir. “Wonderful, he sleeps like the dead. Okay, Little Man, the plan is, I'm going to climb over him and go get your bag from the kitchen, then, we'll get you changed. Try not to wake Uncle Noah okay. Lady gaga knows he'd probably kill me for touching him.” 

Kurt very slowly climbed over the bed and over Puck’s sleeping form, just as Kurt was straddling him, Puck turned so his ass brushed Kurt's crotch.

Kurt bit his lip and virtually leapt the remaining distance off the bed.

“Right, Little Man, be good.” Kurt fled from the room.

When he was gone, Puck sat up fully awake. “He doesn't even remember me asking him out, Little Man. Well, that's fine; he said yes, means he wants me. So I’ll just have to convince him how I feel. God it took such a long time for me to work up the guts to ask him out in the first place.”

The baby had started to cry in earnest now. Puck hastily picked him up and stood. “Hey now what's wrong, Little Man?”

Kurt came rushing back into the room holding a bottle. “What's wrong,” he asked in panic, stroking the baby’s head. 

“I guess he thought it was time to get up,” Puck grinned, his eyes raking over Kurt's almost naked body. “You've been working out, Kurt.”

Kurt jumped, realising how close he was to an equally naked Puck.

The boxers Puck was warring did nothing to hide the prominent erection he was sporting. Kurt pushed the bottle into Puck's free hand. “I'll get you some of my dad’s clothes,” he stammered as he ran back out of the room.

\------p&k------- 

Half an hour later Puck was sitting in the kitchen wearing jeans and a shirt of Kurt's father watching as Kurt made eggs and bacon. Kurt was dressed in jeans, too, only his were skin tight, and he wore a black casual shirt, that probably cost more than all of Puck’s clothes put together.

While they took turns to eat so one could hold the baby, Puck looked thoughtfully at the child in question. “What are we going to call him? He needs a name.”

“There was no name left with him, just Finn,” Kurt told him.

“Well it could be his name too. He looks a lot like Finn, grown up Finn, uh Finn Sr.”

Kurt giggled, then blushed. “Finn it is, or Junior.”

“So what do you want to do today?” Puck asked.

“We need to get things for Little... Finn.”

“Shopping then? Ok, I have some cash; I was saving up for a place of my own. We can use that,” Puck offered.

“You’re sweet, I have money put aside for my own place too. We'll manage.”

“You want your own place?” Puck asked surprised, Kurt seemed to have things pretty sweet from where he stood.

Kurt rolled his eyes, “Of course I do, can you imagine trying to bring a boy back here? My dad would camp in my room with his shotgun.”

Puck laughed, making Little Finn laugh too.

The phone rang just as they finished getting Little Finn dressed.

Kurt answered it, expecting it to be his father but it wasn't.

Puck hovered nearby with Little Finn.

“Hello.... Hello, Mr Harris, sir, oh is it now? What kind of noise, is it loud?... Don't worry, I'll soon have it purring again... Alright, Mr Harris, we'll be with you as soon as we can... Yes, we, I’ll explain as soon as we get there.”

Kurt hung up the phone and grinned at Puck. “Looks like I'll be able to make us some money on the way. Come on, Dad’s got a car seat in the garage for when he has to give lifts to people with babies.”

Puck watched the diva go, slack jawed. That phone call couldn't have been, Kurt couldn't be... Surely not.


	3. Puck Learns the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puck finds out how Kurt earns his money. and Meets Mr Harris and Spike

Puck sat in Kurt’s navigator, his mind working overtime. He didn’t pay much attention to where Kurt was driving. It was only when the car stopped that he looked up. They had stopped outside a nice looking house. 

“We’re here. We can just go around the back, Mr Harris will be back there. If I need any specialist equipment I can come back to the car for it.”

“Specialist equipment?” Puck asked his face pale.

“Yeah, I don’t always need it though, Mr Harris is a regular of mine. Just to warn you, Mr Harris’ boyfriend will be around, he always watches when I play with his baby; sometimes he joins in, but mostly he just watches.”

Puck got out of the car quickly and pushed Kurt up against the back door. “Kurt, you don’t have to do this. I know you want to get a place of your own, but we can do it together, we can get a place, I can get a job. I’ll take care of you, you don’t have to do this,” Puck told him empathetically.

“What are you talking about, I like this. It’s one of the few things I’m really good at, and it can be a lot of fun.” Kurt cocked his head to one side looking up at Puck’s face.

“You enjoy this? You like working on those old guys. Letting them touch you?” Puck asked incredulously.

Kurt scrunched his eyes up, before they widened in shock. “Oh My God, you think I’m a hooker.” Kurt couldn’t stop the uncontrollable giggling, which set Little Finn giggling too.

“You’re not? I mean, of course you’re not.” Puck ran his hand though his Mohawk self-consciously.

“Noah, I fix classic cars,” Kurt told him still smiling, “God I don’t know whether to be flattered that you think I’m hot enough to be the type of hooker that has to be booked, or horrified you think I could do that.”

“Stick with flattered, please, it’s better for both of us. But you can’t blame me for thinking that. You were all sultry on the phone talking about making him purr and shit, what was I meant to think?” 

Kurt laughed softly. “You’re alright, Noah. Come on I have a car to fix.”

“It would still be cheaper to live together,” Puck called after the smaller boy, who just laughed and continued walking towards the house. 

Puck lifted Little Finn into his arms. “See, he thinks I’m joking. I would love to get him to move in with me. Do you think he’ll ever take me seriously?”

Little Finn blew a raspberry.

“Thanks for the show of support, buddy. I kind of was looking forward to being Uncle Noah.” Puck followed Kurt around the back of the house.

Kurt was talking to a tall muscled man with black hair and a God awful shirt on.

“Mr Harris, I’d like to introduce you to Noah. Noah, this is Mr Harris.”

“You can call me Xander, everyone does. Well, everyone apart from Kurt.” Xander said with a smile at both boys.

“Yes, well, I have a very good reason for that,” Kurt said with a blush.

Xander rolled his eyes. “Well, you know where you’re going. Can I take the baby inside away from the heat and noise?” Xander asked hopefully.

Puck and Kurt shared a look, asking each other for permission.

“Sure you can Mr Harris,” Kurt said after their silent conversation.

“Can I use your restroom, Xander?” Puck asked politely.

“Sure, top of the stairs, on your right,” Xander grinned taking the baby and cooing at it. “What’s his name?” 

“Finn,” Noah told him, following him into the house, Kurt going into the garage.

When Puck came out of the bathroom, he found himself face to face with a blond man, an angry looking blond man.

“Who the fuck are you?”

“I’m Noah Puckerman, I’m here with Kurt,” Puck explained. This man might be smaller than him, but he gave off this aura of ‘don’t mess with me.’

“Where is he, then?” the blond demanded.

“With the car I guess, normal place for a mechanic to be don’t you think?” Puck bristled. He didn’t like this man.

The blond spun on his heels, and moved down the stairs. Puck only paused for a few seconds before following him.

Seeing Puck quickly following a blond head through the internal door to the garage, Xander sighed, “Some things never change, Finn,” then followed into the garage himself.


	4. The Reaction

Kurt looked up to see William storming towards him, instinctively he stood and took a step backwards.

“Is it true?” William demanded. “Is he with you?” Kurt nodded. 

William spun on his heal and confronted Puck. “If you hurt one hair on his head, or cause him one moment of pain, I will hunt you down and use your insides for decoration. Am I perfectly clear?”

Puck nodded, this wasn’t what he was expecting. “I wouldn’t hurt Princess,” Puck told him adamantly.

When Puck called Kurt ‘Princess’ William’s eyes softened. “See that you don’t. Now who’s this?” William gestured at the baby in Xander’s arms.

“This is Finn,” the dark haired man answered. “Noah and Kurt are looking after him.”

William nodded and held his arms out for the baby. “Fine, give me Finn, I’ll take care of him, you tell our boy what’s wrong with that piece of junk you call a car.”

“Hey, that’s a classic car,” Xander protested, handing over the baby, who was looking closely at William.

“Whatever you say luv,” William smirked, planting a kiss on Xander’s lips. “I’ll take him inside. Oh and Kurt, call him Xander.” 

Puck stared after William. “He doesn’t look like a William. I don’t know, I guess I thought a William would be more poetry and tweed.”

Xander stifled a laugh and moved over to the car.

“Well, what's wrong with her this time, Mr... Xander.”

Xander laughed, “Was William the reason you wouldn't call me by name? Oh, I will so be punishing him tonight.”

Kurt blushed, and Puck had an image of William over Xander's knee being spanked and jerked off at the same time.

“Well Noah, I'd like for you to meet Eleanor.”

Xander ran his hand over the roof of the car, as if he were caressing a lover. 

“When I tried to start her last night she made this strange sound. When it’s starting, it will start, but it’s missing, and going put put put. My poor Eleanor isn’t well.”

Kurt lifted the engine bay and looked into it. A smile spread across his face, he reached into the engine and reconnected a lead to spark plug. He got in the car and started it. It stared and purred like a contented kitten.

“That is so very cool,” Xander said with a grin.

Puck followed Kurt and Xander into the main house, he was still in awe of the smaller boy, the way he handled that car well, it was beyond hot.

He stopped with the others at the doorway to the kitchen. William was standing at the window with a drowsy looking Finn on his shoulder patting and rubbing his back, softly singing to him.

“Early one morning,  
Just as the sun was rising,  
I heard a young maid sing,  
In the valley below.

Oh, don't deceive me,  
Oh, never leave me,  
How could you use  
A poor maiden so?

Remember the vows,  
That you made to your Mary,  
Remember the bow'r,  
Where you vowed to be true,

Oh, don't deceive me,  
Oh, never leave me,  
How could you use  
A poor maiden so?

Oh Gay is the garland,  
And fresh are the roses,  
I've culled from the garden,  
To place upon thy brow.

Oh, don't deceive me,  
Oh, never leave me,  
How could you use  
A poor maiden so?

Thus sang the poor maiden,  
Her sorrows bewailing,  
Thus sang the poor maid,  
In the valley below.”

“That was beautiful William,” Kurt told him honestly.

“Me mum used to sing it to me when I was a lad.”

Xander knew William well enough to know he was upset and gave him a hug and quick kiss.

William handed a sleeping Finn back to Kurt, and visibly shook himself.

“My mum’s been dead a long time, I still miss her.”

Kurt nodded in total understanding; he felt that was about his mom too.

“Xan, did you tell Kurt about ‘The Project’?” William asked, managing to pronounce the capital letters.

“Not yet,” Xander shook his head, “let's tell him together. Shall we go and sit down?”


	5. The Project

When they were all seated on the sofas, Kurt looked at William expectantly.

“Right. You know I’ve been lookin’ for my perfect car.”

“Yeah,” Kurt confirmed.

“Well I found it, but it’s not in the best of condition.”

Xander snorted. “Translation, it’s a pile of parts.”

“Yeah, that too. But all the parts are there. I want you to restore it for me.”

Kurt beamed. “I’d love too. I can come over every day after school. What car is it?”

“Well, there won’t be enough room or the proper equipment here. I thought I remembered you telling me you had a place in mind.”

Kurt’s smile had dropped off his face. “There is, but I don’t know if they’ll let me have it with what I have saved.”

Puck put an arm around Kurt’s shoulder. “Don’t worry so much, Princess. We can go today if you like and see what you need. If you’re only a bit short I can give you what I have.”

Kurt looked up at him in utter shock. “But why would you do that?”

“I figure if we clubbed together we could afford a better place.” Puck explained slightly embarrassed, his blush wasn’t helped by Little Finn’s giggles.

“You’d want to live with me? But you’re straight,” Kurt said stupidly.

“Well, not so much straight as slightly bendy,” Puck confessed, his blush deepening.

“You’ve slept with most of the female population of the town,” Kurt pointed out.

“No, I haven’t. I’ve slept with four people, total. But rumours get started and I wasn’t about to tell people they were wrong.”

“Oh. But they were all women,” Kurt half asked half told.

“Yeah.”

“Not to pick sides or anything, you know I love you, Kurt,” Both William and Puck growled at that. “Shut up both of you, Kurt is like a little brother to me. As I was saying, I love you Kurt, but just because Noah’s only been with girls before, doesn’t mean he can’t be gay. I was straight, and even engaged to a girl a few years ago,” Xander told him.

“And I was with my girl, my dark princess,” William smirked at the nick name, “for almost a life time.”

“What happened?” Puck asked as Kurt seamed in capable of speech.

Xander snorted laughter. “Well, William fucked my fiancée...”

“You’d left her at the altar,” William defended.

“I know, I was still pissed off at the time. I forgave you though. And the first time I kissed William I knew that I’d done the right thing, that girls, while nice, weren’t for me.”

“My Drusilla tried to kill me, then ran off with the most disgusting male she could find. It tends to put a dampener on any feeling of love I   
had for her,” William said simply.

“See, and I liked you for a while, I just didn’t know how to say anything.”

“Okay, I guess that’s plausible. Tell me about this car.” Kurt reflected.

“It’s a 1932 De Soto 4 door Sedan, it’s a stunning piece of engineering and beauty.”

“I think he’s going to leave me and shag the car,” Xander teased.

“How about I shag you in the car? Or over it? Or both for that matter?” William leered. 

“Yeah, so, how fast can you get that car fixed, Kurtie?” Xander said despite his red cheeks. 

“I don’t know, it could take months, I haven’t even seen the car yet and I need to see about getting my own, um, our own place first.”  
Puck beamed.

“You’ll do it then?” William asked.

“Of course.”

“I want the paint blood red with black leather interior,” William told him, his eyes seaming to flash amber in his excitement.

“Will, why don’t you go get the picture?”

William hurried over to the desk and pulled a picture from it, and handed it over. Puck whistled and Kurt hummed even Little Finn cooed.

“It’s beautiful,” Kurt complemented. “I can do that,” he nodded wanting to get started immediately. 

Finn started to cry, “I think he’s hungry,” Puck suggested.

“We’ll have to get going, I’ll call you tonight about getting a place,” Kurt told his friends as he got up to leave.

“Then you’d best take this with you,” Xander handed Kurt a cheque, “Don’t skimp on anything, I only want the best for this car.”

“Just like Eleanor.” Kurt teased. Before looking at the paper he’d been handed. “Oh My Sweet Gaga, I can’t take this.”

Puck looked over Kurt’s shoulder. “Well shit.” Which promptly earned him a slap from Kurt, 

“Not in front of the baby,” He scolded.

“It’s to get you started. It will be labour intensive and $30,000 won’t go far. You will take it,” William’s voice left no room for argument.

“I’ll do the best job ever,” Kurt promised.

“We know, you always do.” 

As they headed back to the car William put his hand on Puck’s arm and stopped him. “I meant what I said, you treat him right, you hear me?”

“Yes sir,” Puck promised.

“Good. Now, I want you to take this, and spoil him and that kid.” William pushed an envelope into Pucks hands. “You don’t always have to   
buy stuff they need, just things they want. You see him look at something and put it back or not pick it up in the first place, get it for him.”

Puck grinned. “I can do that.” 

“Good, now piss off and look after your boy. I want to play with mine.”

This is the picture of the car. its a stunner  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DeSoto_(automobile)#/media/File:De_Soto_4-Door_Sedan_1932.jpg


	6. Chapter 6

“Why don’t we go see this place of yours, Princess?”

Kurt blushed at the nickname. “Alright, it’s not in Lima though.”

“Road trip?” Puck asked with a grin. He was sitting in the back this time, feeding Little Finn. It wasn’t an ideal place to feed a baby, but needs must.

“We’re going to Van Wert, the place is on Jackson Street. We’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

“So you wanna talk about Finn or somethin?” Puck asked clearly embarrassed.

Kurt laughed. “Noah, if you’re going to be gay you need to be able to say the word ‘feelings’ without the need to punch something.” 

Puck grinned, and even Little Finn giggled.

“It's not that, it's just Finn's been like a brother most of my life. I know he can be a dick, but he's still family, you know.”

“Yeah, I know, he's my brother, too, which makes us a bit weird, doesn’t it. But I get it. Finn made this big show about how he's my brother, but he stands by when people call me names. Don't get me wrong, I don't give a damn about what people say about me. But the amount of times I've called people out for calling him names,” Kurt sighed, “it makes my blood boil that one minute he calls me family, then he treats me like this.”

Puck wisely said nothing. Little Finn had finished eating and was sitting quietly, looking for all the world like he was listening avidly to Kurt talk.

“The worst part, was he started telling everyone I had a boy crush on him. I mean, as if, the boy has no moves, no self-style. If I wanted to date a robot sheep I would.”

Puck laughed loudly at that comparison. “So you never had a thing for Finn?” Puck asked, just to check.

“Lord Gucci no, I was trying to set his mum up with my dad.”

“He thought so, still does, if he's honest,” Kurt spluttered indignantly. “I know, I know, it’s, what’s that word? Insidious?”

“Incestuous,” Kurt corrected.

“Yeah, that, How come you don’t like him? All the chicks at school do.”

“Number one, I am not now, nor have I ever been, a chick. Number two, he’s too, boy next door. Too clean cut, and, as much as I love him as a brother, he’s as thick as rocks.”

Puck snorted. “So what is your type?” Puck asked slyly.

“Noah, is that your way of asking if I fancy you?”

“I know you fancy me, have you seen my guns?” Puck smirked.

“You’re growing on me,” Kurt admitted with a blush.

Kurt stopped the car outside a garage; it was in a nice part of town, not too far from the town centre. The windows and doors were all boarded up but the building itself was in good condition.

“This is my place,” Kurt said, getting out of the car. He unstrapped Little Finn and led Puck over to the door. “They left all the big equipment when they left, the vendor said it comes with the place. The whole building is for sale so we could live upstairs. There’s enough room for a studio, or whatever.”

Puck could see the excitement gleaming in Kurt’s eyes and he silently vowed that whatever it took Kurt would get this place.

“Come on, the store’s not far, we can walk, the car will be safe here.” 

“Is the agent near the store’s?” Puck asked.

“They are on the main street, yes, why?” 

“Because, Princess, we are going to find out about getting it. It wouldn’t be a long commute to school. Would you mind if my sister Sarah came to stay sometimes?” Puck asked nervously.

“Noah, if we do this, it would be your place just as much as mine, you can have anyone over you like,” Kurt reassured him. They were walking purposefully towards the stores now, Little Finn resting on Kurt’s shoulder.

“Thanks, man. I just want her to know she has somewhere to go if things with my mom get out of hand,” Puck said, sad at the mention of his mother.

Kurt’s lips tightened, Puck was sure he was about to be told off... when...

“She can come live with us permanently if you like,” he offered genuinely.

“Mom would never agree to it.” Puck said sadly, he adored his sister.

“You leave your mother to me. Now what shall we buy first?”

“A garage and a home.” Puck insisted steering a protesting Kurt into the realtor’s office.


	7. Chapter 7

The realtor smiled at them when they came in.

“Hello Kurt, how are you?”

“I'm great thanks, Russell. Is the...”

“...Garage still on the books,” Russell finished with a wry smile.

Kurt blushed, and Puck sniggered. “Yes, actually.”

“Yes we still have it. And last week the owner rang us to drop the price to help it move.”

Kurt visibly had to stop himself from jumping up and down.

“What's the new price?” Puck asked, putting an arm around Kurt’s shoulders to calm him down. 

“280, and that’s all in. Take into account you’ll have to clean the place up, but whatever you find in there is yours.”

“That's a big drop,” Kurt told Puck, still excited.

“How much deposit do you want us to pay?” Puck asked Russell.

“You offer 250 you say?” Russell winked. “I'm sure I can accept that, as for deposit, 10% minimum, but the more you pay down the less your monthly repayments will be.”

“We need to discuss it,” Kurt told Russell, sadness tingeing his voice.

“The only thing we need to discuss is how much deposit we can afford to pay,” Puck said firmly. “Can you tell the owner that we want it? We'll be back by the end of the day.”

“Noah! You haven't even seen the inside yet,” Kurt exclaimed, waking Little Finn from his nap. 

“Come on,” Puck led Kurt out, waving at a grinning Russell, who was already making phone calls. “The first thing we need to get is a stroller.”

“Noah, would you listen to me please!” Kurt said clearly exasperated.

Puck stopped, “Sorry, Princess, what did you want to say?” 

“Are you sure you’ve thought this through? One of the thing Finn used to say to me was I shouldn't spend time with straight boys and try and turn them gay...”

“Stop right there. First things first: Finn's a giant douche. You can't turn someone gay. I've been bisexual since the day I had a wet dream about Jareth kidnapping me instead of the girl, only I stayed willingly.” 

Kurt giggled, “Well, I’ll give you credit, David Bowie is hot.”

“And the costume,” Puck nodded in agreement. “I don't expect you to start fucking me just because we share a house.”

Kurt blushed furiously. “Good, what kind of boy do you think I am?”

“We shared a bed last night, and you virtue is still intact, isn't it?”

Kurt slapped Puck’s shoulder playfully.

“You’ve been inside. What’s it like?” Puck asked as he steered them into a shop.

“The shop itself will need to be cleaned, and I’ll need more tools. There are two floors above the shop. The first floor is a living area, it has a huge kitchen diner, a living room and a large study, the study is the only bit which is separated, the rest is one big space. The top floor has five bedrooms, but it would be really simple to convert them into 4 bedrooms, each with an en suite. It hasn’t been lived in for over a year, it will need to be cleaned and decorated.”

“Sweet. Let’s go in this one,” Puck suggested, leading Kurt by the hand into a shop. The shop was a mom and pop looking place. A lady in her late 50’s was behind the counter and a man of around the same age was at the back of the shop, it looked as if he was making something out of wood. 

The shop was called, ‘House and Home’, there was all sorts of different kinds of furniture all made from wood; it was entirely possible the old man had made it.

Kurt gasped in delight, drawing the attention of the shop owners, the lady bussed over to them. “Hello, my dears, how can I help you today?” She asked in a friendly voice, either not noticing or not caring they were still holding hands.

“We’re about to buy a place together, we’re going to need lots of things,” Puck told her, flashing a winning smile.

“For your son as well?” She asked them.

Kurt blushed, “We’re looking after him for a few days,” He explained.

“Very wise, see if you’re both cut out for fatherhood before you embark on it. But if you’re planning to adopt one of your own then we have some lovely baby cribs and all the accessories you’ll need.”

Kurt’s jaw dropped to the floor, as did Puck’s, Puck recovered first. “I’m sorry, my boyfriend and I aren’t used to people being so... accepting. I haven’t even come out. Kurt’s the brave one, he’s never been ashamed of who he is, but he gets grief for it.”

The lady nodded. “Some people are closed minded and, if you’ll pardon my French in front of the babe, arseholes.”

The older lady’s use of a cuss word snapped Kurt out of dream land and he sniggered. “Well that settles it. If we can afford it lets go for it. I, at least, know where I’m going shopping for all our furniture needs.” Turning back to the woman. “We’re looking to buy the garage down the street.”

Puck whooped with delight, and picked Kurt and Little Finn, both, in his arms and spun them around. When he put them down he saw the man had joined what had to have been his wife both were smiling indulgently at them.

“Kurt here is the best mechanic he’s been working at his dad shop since he could hold the tools.” Puck told them proudly.

“That god for that, we’ve needed a garage in town for nearly two years.” The man said with a friendly smile. “Now what can we do to help you get moved in?”

“We need a buggy, do you have one?” Kurt asked slightly embarrassed.

“We have a small selection. The shop is set up to help people get set up, we sell all the basics. Even down to cookware and cutlery.” 

“Great, I can get it all here then. But I’ll order my sheets and soft furnishings from New York, the count is scandalously high but you feel like you’re sleeping on a cloud.” 

“Quite right young man, your bed is the most important thing you’ll buy. We don’t sell mattresses; it’s the one thing we don’t stock,” the man informed him coming over. 

“I’m Penny, and this is my husband Jack. The buggy’s are in the far left, feel free to put him straight in one. If you see anything you like, let us know and we’ll put a sold sticker on it and keep it till you’re moved in.” 

“Thanks.” Puck took Little Finn from Kurt’s unresisting arms.

“The cots are in the same section. I think you’d make great parents. You’re obviously good with children,” Penny complimented.

“Oh,” Kurt stammered. “He’s not ours.” Explaining to Jack this time.

“We’re looking after him for a few days for a friend,” Puck added.

“Good heavens, is there a try before you buy on children nowadays.” Jack teased.

Penny slapped him playfully on the arm. “It’s a very responsible thing to do, see if you’re cut out to be a father before plunging in,” She turned back to Puck and Kurt. “You’re doing a fine job, and when you get one of your own you bring him to see us.” She ordered.

“Yes, Ma’am,” Puck nodded, taking hold of Kurt’s hand. 

Kurt followed Puck to the section; they picked out a buggy in deep blue, with chrome wheels and handle. They also saw some clothing and took great delight in each picking out and outfit. Puck picked a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that said ‘I’m too sexy for my dummy.’ Kurt picked out a pair of corduroy trousers and a blue shirt; visibly restraining himself from getting the waistcoat.

“We should go to a cafe and talk,” Kurt said uncertainly. “Put our respective cards on the table before we get too overboard.”

“Sure, but I like that bed near the door.” 

“Which, the four-poster?” Kurt asked

Puck nodded, “Just think of the fun you could have in a bed with sturdy pillars built in. and closing the curtains to make our own little world is... appealing,” Puck smirked at Kurt’s blush. 

“I must admit to being drawn to that one too,” Kurt admitted, but he wasn’t looking up, he was running his hands over an intricately carved crib, it had carvings of trees and all manner of animals, on the head board at the top was a huge lion, underneath were four children sitting on thrones. 

Kurt smiled. “Once a king or queen of Narnia...”

“Always a king or queen,” Jack finished from behind them. “You’re the first person to get the reference, I made that over 20 years ago and I’ve refused to sell it. I want you to have it,” Jack ignored their protests. “I’ll put a sign on it and the bed, come back when you’re ready. When you do end up with kids you’ll be ready.”

With the buggy and clothes paid for, along with a blue blanket for Little Finn’s legs, they left and headed to a cafe to have lunch and talk.


	8. Cards on the table

Chapter 8

Kurt sat opposite Puck in a quaint little cafe they had found. Finn was giggling as the waitress cooed over him and gave him a banana, which Kurt mushed up and let him try to feed himself.

“So cards on the table?” Puck asked.

Kurt nodded. “Ok, we need at least a ten% deposit,”

“And we need extra to set us up with all the junk we need,” Puck interrupted.

“There will be no junk in my house,” Kurt asserted in his best ice queen voice. “You are however correct, we will need the basics, the rest we can get as we can afford it.”

“So we need $25 thousand just for the deposit, how much for the rest?”

“Well, I know Jack gave us the crib, but the bed we saw cost $3000 and we need another bed, along with two sets of bedding each.”

Puck pouted. “I thought we were, you know, going to share.”

Little Finn started choking on his banana. Kurt picked Little Finn up and put him on his shoulder and patted his back. “And just where will your sister sleep?” Kurt asked hotly.  
Puck beamed. “Well ok then, what else do we need,” Puck thought. “So, plates and stuff.”

“Yes, we will need all sorts of kitchen accessories, a kitchen table would be good, and somewhere to sit. The rest we can get as we go along, when we can afford it.”

Puck did some quick numbers in his head. “About another $15k then. And the more we can put on a deposit the better.”

“Are you good with numbers?” Kurt asked.

“It’s my best subject,” Puck said proudly.

“But I never see you in class,” Kurt said confused.

Puck blushed. “That’s because I’m beyond the level the school teaches, I’m doing an accountancy course by mail. Another six months and I’ll be qualified.

“That’s really impressive, Noah. Can you do my books for me? I’m failing math.”

“Sure, and I’ll even tutor you if you like, make sure you pass. But I have a condition.”

Kurt looked less than impressed now. “Oh, is that right?”

Puck leered, “Yeah, if I get you passed math, you have to teach me to service... a car.”

Kurt giggled, earning him a strange look from the waitress who brought their order.

“You want to learn to take care of a car?”

“Sure, that way, you can do all the fancy jobs and I can do general service. We can double the business. And I can still do accountancy as an extra job. And you said it had enough space for a studio. You can design your own clothes line. I know you want to.”

“Are you ever planning to use that bed we just picked out?”

“Fuck, but I hope so.”

Kurt blushed. “It sounds like you’ve got it all planned out.”

“I’m good at plans, just not so good at following them. That’s why we’re gonna work so well together.”

Kurt gave an honest to goodness belly laugh. “You can stop trying to sell the plan, I’ve said yes. I think your right, we make an awesome team, and a hot one too.”

“How much do you have saved?” Puck asked bluntly.

“I have about $60 thousand.”

“And I have about $80, so we’re set to go.”

They beamed at each other, “Where did you get all that money?” they asked together.

“I’ve been working on cars for nearly two years and I had money from my mom when she died.” Kurt looked sad for a moment. “What about you, if you have all that money how come you haven’t left already?”

“My Nona left me and my sister everything when she died, and the solicitor was instructed to hide it all from my mom, Sarah has $50k in an account, she knows she has some money for college, but I’m in charge of it, so she can’t touch it, not till she’s old enough. The rest I made at fight club, and doing the books for a few places in town. As for leaving, I couldn’t leave Sarah.”

“Do you still fight?” Kurt asked quietly.

“Nah, I quit; came home one night with a black eye and split lip. I scared my sister. I haven’t been in a fight since.”

“So what do we do now?” Kurt asked, finishing his sandwich.

“Well, we split all the costs down the middle, and we both put down a $35k deposit; that takes $70k off the mortgage. The monthly payments will be more manageable that way. I can organise us a mortgage that will let us pay off bigger chunks sometimes, and take a month or two payment break, if we get stuck.”

“I’ll leave that up to you, but that deposit is fine by me.”

“Come on then let’s get back to the realtor and get some papers signed before you realise you can do so much better than me.”

Kurt settled Little Finn back into his buggy and they paid and left, Puck daring to put an arm around Kurt’s middle and take one of the handles, leaving the other for Kurt to hold on to.

\---k&p---

Signing the paperwork didn’t take long. Russell had been busy while they had been away, he’d contacted the vendor and they had accepted the offer.

Two hours later, they were pulling up onto the driveway of Kurt’s house.

“Finn, Finn,” Kurt yelled as they got in. “I guess he’s not here.”

“Don’t worry about him; he’s a big boy he can look after himself. Look I need to go home soon and let Sarah know I’m ok, and tell her what’s happening, after we’ve eaten or something. When do you think we can move in?”

“Well, if we go over every day after school, we can get the place cleaned and liveable enough for us to move in by next weekend.”

Puck was so happy he swooped in and picked Kurt up, and spun him around.

“You have to start giving me warning when you do that.”

“You just made me a very happy man, princess. I promise I’m gonna make you just as happy.” Puck lowered Kurt to the ground but didn’t let him go, Little Finn gurgled from his chair. “Can I kiss you, princess?”

“If you don’t kiss me, Noah, I’m going to kiss you, your choice.”

“We’ll do that next time,” Puck grinned lowering his lips to Kurt’s in a tender loving kiss.

The phone rang pulling them apart. “I better get that, it’ll be my dad.”

“I’ll go order us pizza from outside, any requests Princess?”

“I can eat more pizza than Finn, I don’t care what’s on it, as long as it’s not anchovies.”

“That I gotta see,” Puck snorted walking out to the front porch.

Kurt perched on the arm of the sofa and picked up the phone.

“Hello.”

_"Hi, Kurt, how is everything?"_

“Everything’s fine, Dad, how’s your trip? No explicit details, please.”

Butt laughed. _“I promise no details, it’s been great, she’s just gone down to order room service. I think she knew I wanted to talk to you.”_

“What’s wrong Dad?”

_“Nothing’s wrong, I just wanted to talk that’s all, I don’t know, call it Dad’s intuition. Is everything alright with you and Finn?”_

Kurt closed his eyes, he hated lying to his Dad. “Yes, Dad, everything’s fine, we’re getting on like a house on fire.”

_“Burning beyond redemption?”_

Kurt laughed. “No, things were a little strained last night, but Finn and I haven’t had a crossed word since.”

_“I wonder why my Daddy senses were tingling then.”_

“That’s it, no more Saturday morning cartoons for you,” Kurt teased. “But, I know what you mean, and I think I know why.”

_“Oh? Come on, son, tell your old man.”_

“Well, I kind of have a boyfriend.” Kurt waited for the explosion.

_“Tell me everything.”_

“Last night, Noah Puckerman, a boy from school came over, we are in Glee together and he’s the football team’s running back, we watched DVD’s and I made dinner. Then today, Finn had a date, and I had a phone call from Mr Harris, Eleanor, was acting up again. Noah didn’t want to go home, so I took him with me. William was there, and wanted to know if Noah was my boyfriend, and that if he hurt me would hurt him.”

_“I always liked William.”_

Kurt laughed. “Yes he reminds me of you sometimes. Noah told him that he’d never hurt his Princess.”

_“He calls you Princess?”_

“He has forever. He told me he’s liked me for a while, but couldn’t ask me out before.”

_“What happened next?”_

“We talked for a while with Mr Harris and William. William said I can call Mr Harris, Xander now. I was a bit confused because as far as I knew Noah has only ever dated women; Xander told me that until he fell in love with William he only dated women, he was even engaged.”

_“I guess that makes sense, you’re falling in love with the person, not the gender.”_

“I’m so lucky to have a Dad as understanding as you, so many would freak out.”

Burt chuckled ruefully. _“I’m ‘freaking out’ a little bit about my son having a boyfriend. But I’d likely be this way about you dating anyone, male or female. Come on, I can tell there’s more.”_

“Yeah there is, William found his car, he wants me to restore it.”

_“That’s wonderful son, I’m so proud of you.”_

“Thanks, Dad, so anyway, I took Noah to see my place.”

_“Wow, you must really like him,”_

“I really do, Dad, it just feels right. Remember when I asked you how you knew you were in love with Mom and Carole?”

_“I said I knew because I could see myself building a future with them, and it was hard to see it without them in it.”_

“That’s how I feel about Noah, I showed him the garage, and we talked about what I wanted to do. Noah took me to the realtor, and, well, we put a deposit down and signed the paperwork.”

_“Kurt, are you trying to tell me you and this Noah boy have bought the garage?”_

“Yes, Dad, Noah is almost qualified as an accountant. He’s that good at math, he’s going to tutor me so I can pass it, and he wants me to teach him to service cars so he can help out in the garage and we can double our business.”

_“I see, and where did he get the money from?”_ Burt asked seriously.

“Some from his grandmother, and the rest the same way you started your garage, but he’s stopped now.”

_“Have you two... um, you know...”_

“Dad!” Kurt exclaimed. “No, we haven’t, and he knows I’m nowhere near ready for that even if we are living together.”

_“Alright, I trust you, and I know how much you want this. Is he there?”_

Kurt looked at the door and saw Puck standing in the doorway looking at him in awe. “Yeah he’s just come in from ordering pizza, he’s looking at me like I’m crazy. I don’t think he was expecting me to tell you until you got home.”

_“Could you give him the phone? I love you, son, and I’m very proud of you and happy for you.”_

“Love you too, Dad,” Kurt stood and handed the phone to Puck.

“Hello, Sir,” Puck said hesitantly.

“Yes, that’s right, sir. I promise, sir. I understand. I, well, I don’t think you’re the person I need to say that to, sir,” Puck paused, then grinned. “I can do that for you sir. Give me the books you have and I’ll have them done for you in no time.” Puck hung up the phone.

“What did he say?” Kurt asked.

“He wants to hire me to do his books.”

“And before that?” Kurt pushed.

“Sorry, Princess, but that’s between a father and potential son-in-law. Pizza will be here in twenty. I have to go home after, make sure Sarah is ok. She had a sleep over last night so wasn’t home.”

“Why don’t you go get her now? She can stay over, too.”

Puck bent his head and kissed Kurt gently. “I love you, Kurt Hummel. I’ll be back before pizza.”

Puck sauntered out leaving a shocked Kurt behind him. “Well, Little Finn, what do you think about that? He loves me.” Kurt picked the baby up out of the chair and cuddled him. “I can’t remember the last time I was this happy.” Kurt’s good mood was infections and soon Little Finn was giggling too.


	9. Sarah and Finn

True to his word, Puck knocked the door as the delivery guy pulled onto the driveway. There was a little girl, hiding slightly behind him. “Come out, Sarah. This is Kurt, remember? I told you about him.”

“The boy with pretty eyes?” 

Puck blushed. “In you go squirt, pizza’s here.”

“Is Finn here?” Sarah asked Kurt, edging closer.

“He’s gone out, hunny.”

“Oh, will he come back soon?” Sarah asked looking around.

“I’m sure he’ll be back soon. You like Finn, huh?”

Sarah nodded, “He’s really good at playing tea parties.”

“With the pinkie?” Kurt asked tilting his head to one side, and quirking a little half smile.

Sarah nodded emphatically, “You have to use the pinkie.”

“Naturally,” Kurt agreed.

“Are you Noah’s boyfriend?” Sarah asked intelligently. 

“Yes, he is, Sarah. Remember what I told you in the car?”

“Don’t ask embarrassing questions I already know the answer to,” Sarah rolled her eyes. “Such a kill joy,” she giggled, and Kurt couldn’t help but smile. 

“Come on guys, I’ve heated something for Little Finn, and our pizza is getting cold,” Puck called them; he’d already gone into the front room.

“After this, if you like, we can go to my room and I can put on a Disney movie of your choice, while your brother and I give the baby a bath. What do you think?”

“Do you have Beauty and the Beast?” she asked.

“It’s only my favourite film,” Kurt told her as she was stuffing a piece of pizza into her mouth.

“Mind your manners, squirt.” 

“Sorry, Noah.”

Not too much later a freshly washed Sarah was comfortable in a bed made up on the sofa. Little Finn, equally clean, was being held safely by Sarah, while Noah and Kurt dragged the mattress off the bed to the floor in front of the sofa. Noah added the pillows and coverlet while Kurt put the DVD into the player.  
When they were all settled with Little Finn in-between Kurt and Puck, and by the time The Beast was being given a bath Sarah was fast asleep, and Finn was drifting off slowly.

“You okay, Princess?” 

“Yeah I’m okay, I just wish Finn would come back. His reaction will be the most explosive I think. I just want to get it over with.”

“He'll be fine, I've known Finn all my life; he just takes time to see things properly. He got over his Mum and your Dad, didn't he? He'll get over this too,” Puck said with conviction.

“I hope your right.”

“Get some sleep, princess; stuff always looks better in the morning.”

Kurt snuggled down onto the mattress and lightly kissed Little Finn on the cheek. 

Puck leaned over and kissed them both gently then snuggled down himself to sleep.

Proving the universe did indeed have a scene of humour and probably wrote tacky novels in its spare time, at the stroke of midnight Kurt was woken by Little Finn’s whimpering.   
Instinctively Kurt picked the baby up and cuddled it to his chest. “Shhh, now Little One, Uncle Kurt will look after you,” Kurt looked down at the child he’d become attached to in the short space of time he’d been in his life.

The baby’s body was twitching and Little Finn looked to be in a great deal of pain. Laying him gently back on the mattress Kurt scrambled frantically to get his phone and call 911. But as he turned back to Little Finn, he saw the baby’s little body stretching. Before Kurt had time to get back to the baby’s side, the baby was no longer there. In its place was Finn Hudson. 

“What the hell?!” Kurt exclaimed rushing back to the makeshift bed. “Where’s the baby?” Kurt demanded, too worried to notice that Finn was wearing the pale blue baby grow he had dressed him in after his bath, only in a much larger size.

“There was this crazy lady with a really messed up face. She said you had a wish granted; you wanted me to have to hear you,” Finn looked guiltily at Kurt. “I’m really sorry Kurt, Puck was right, I was a dick. I like having a family again. I don’t care if you’re gay, not really I don’t, I was just mad that I had to stay in. I never should have said that shit to you.”

Kurt by this time had retaken his place on the mattress, still confused and refusing to believe the evidence of his own eyes. “You’re Little Finn,” He whispered, reaching out and prodding Finn in the chest. Kurt had tears forming in his eyes, he’d grown to love Little Finn, and now he was gone,

Finn snorted in laughter. “I’m not so little,” He asserted.

“Yeah you definitely had a growth spurt,” Kurt teased a small smile appearing on his face. “That’s a good look for you by the way.”

Finn looked down at what he was wearing and paled in mortification. “Ah man!! It’s one thing to have wear this stuff ‘cause you gotta, but hell no,” Finn bolted to the door, a little awkwardly; apparently he was still wearing a nappy too.

Kurt flopped back against his pillow, trying to settle everything that had happened in his mind. Kurt didn’t stay put long, he got up and followed Finn, banging on his door.

Finn opened the door, he was trying to unbutton the all in one, which had snaps at that back. 

“Hey, can you give me a hand?” Finn asked hopefully.

Kurt pushed passed, and let Finn close the door. “Are you sure you want me to help, I wouldn’t want to infect you,” Kurt sneered nastily.

Finn flinched. “Look Kurt...” But Kurt interrupted him.

“Why do you say things like that Finn? Is that what you really think of me?”

Finn shuffled his feet, not sure what to say.

Kurt sighed, “I thought we’d gotten past this Finn.”

“We have!” Finn asserted. 

“Obviously not, if some spell or something else straight from the twilight zone, has turned you into a baby to get you to listen to what I have to say, then there is obviously something wrong,” Kurt sat on the edge of Finn’s desk. 

“I don’t know what to say, it’s just... well. Kurt, how did you know you were gay?” Finn asked, for the first time asking a direct question.

Kurt looked perturbed by the question. “Why do you want to know, don’t tell me you think your gay too, because I don’t think my brain could take you and Noah deciding you both were gay all along.”

Finn snorted. “No, I’m not gay, but any idiot can tell Puck loves you. I was just asking.”

Kurt closed his eyes. “Well, apparently my Dad worked it out before I did. The first time it occurred to me that I wasn’t like other boys, I was nine, and saw a picture in a magazine another boy had brought in to school, they were looking at the woman, I couldn’t take my eyes of the man’s body, he was really ripped,” Kurt smiled at the memory.

“And that was it?” Finn asked sitting on the bed, looking thoroughly ridiculous.

“When did you know you liked girls?” Kurt countered.

“I don’t know, I just do.”

“Exactly, Girls don’t do it for me. In the same way Boys don’t do it for you. But just because I prefer men over women doesn’t mean I want to sleep with every guy I meet.”  
Finn didn’t look convinced.

“Finn do you want to sleep with every girl you’ve ever met?” Kurt asked as patiently as he could manage.

“No, I mean, some girls do and others don’t.” Finn’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

“Exactly, you like every other human, have a type, you, apart from being my brother, are not my type. And if I met someone who was my type, and who wasn’t interested, or was hopelessly straight, don’t you think I have enough self-control to back off? Do you think so little of me?”

A look of realisation began to dawn on Finn’s face. “Oh Shit, Kurt, I didn’t mean to say you were some kind of rapist. I don’t think that about you. I didn’t think...”

“You never think Finn,” Kurt sighed sadly. “You say whatever pops into that pretty empty head of yours, regardless of whether it’s true or even if it will hurt the person you’re talking to.”

“Kurt, I want to be a better brother to you, I promise to think before I talk, mom’s been telling me that for years.”

Kurt sniggered, “You’re mom’s a smart lady. 

“Yeah she is,” Finn stood up and stretched. “Are you going to help me out of this?” Finn asked gesturing at the blue number.

“Turn around,” Kurt ordered. “It’s strange to reach up to do this.” 

“It’s strange that I’m wearing a nappy.” 

“That Noah put on.” Kurt reminded him.

Finn shuddered, “Don’t remind me, he’s my best friend, I don’t need that memory.”

Kurt laughed. 

“Are we ok?” Finn asked nervously.

“We will be Finn, you’ll learn. And so will I, brother’s fight all the time, most have all their lives to do it, we’ve had hardly any time, let’s think of it as catching up. But your still my brother, we’ll be ok in the end. But as my brother I am aloud to hit you if you call me names again.”

The buttons were now undone and Kurt stepped back. “There all set, I’m going back to bed.” And Kurt left and headed back to the basement. What he didn’t expect was Finn return a few minutes later to flop down in-between Kurt and Puck. 

“That’s so much better, I have no idea how I would have explained nappy rash to Rachel,” Finn said grinning at Kurt.

“Easy, allergy reaction.” Kurt surged at Finn’s enquiring look as to how he thought that lie up so quickly. “I had to think up good lies to explain the bruises to my father,” he explained.

“Yeah, well, you won’t have to anymore. I meant what I said, I want to be a good brother to you,” Finn was rewarded for that statement with a smile that would have put the sun to shame.

Finn smiled back, then shifted onto his side facing Kurt to get comfortable. Kurt did the same and pulled the forgotten coverlet up so all three of them were covered.

“I wonder why they haven’t woken up,” Kurt thought aloud.

“Probably part of the wish thing, so we could talk, are we okay?” Finn asked with an insecurity he wasn’t used to.

“Yeah, we’re okay,” Kurt reassured him. “How much do you remember?” he asked almost dreading the answer.

“Everything,” Finn told him seriously. “Thanks for taking care of me man.”

Kurt shrugged, “I wouldn’t have known where to start if it weren’t for Noah,” Kurt said looking lovingly at his new boyfriend.

“It was nice to see Noah again.”

“Finn, you see him every day,” Kurt huffed.

“Nah, I see Puck every day, I haven’t seen Noah for a long time. You wanna swap places?” Finn offered, obviously not planning on going to his own bed for the night.

“Would you mind?” Kurt checked, worried this new found truce with his step brother wouldn’t last.

Finn climbed over Kurt who squeaked and shuffled into the middle. “Night, Kurt,” he whispered closing his eyes.

“Night, Finn,” Kurt replied contented.

Instinctually Puck reached out and pulled Kurt closer to his body and kissed the back of his head.

All in all, Kurt thought as he fell asleep, it had been the best weekend of his life.


	10. Good Morning

Puck was the first to wake up the next day. He could feel Kurt in his arms and he opened his eyes to smile down at the still sleeping boy, his boyfriend, and wasn’t that still a little weird yet wonderful to say. 

Puck dropped a kiss to Kurt's head and looked over him to check on the baby, but to his surprise Little Finn wasn't there, instead he found Finn. Bolting upright he dislodged a now disgruntled Kurt who landed against Finn who also woke with an ‘umpff’.

“Where's the baby?” Puck hissed trying not to wake Sara as well. 

“Noah, calm down,” Kurt sat up and moved to put his arm around Puck. “Do you remember last night when I said I wished Finn would come back?”

“Yeah I remember,” Puck said casually, not sure where this was going.

“Well it kind of broke some spell or something, that I made before you arrived, I wished that Finn had to listen when I talked, that he couldn't get away and had to listen.”

“Magic, spells, right, so I’m still sleeping then,” Puck lay back down against the pillows.

Finn reached over and pinched him. “No dream dude. You said the first day when Kurt didn’t remember you asking him out, or you thought he didn’t, that you’d just have to convince him. And Kurt said when you were asking if he was in love with me that my IQ was barely larger than my shoe size. Which, by the way, hey!”

Kurt giggled, “Sorry,” he said not sounding all that sorry.

“’S okay, I guess I deserved it,” Finn shrugged.

“Yeah you did,” Puck agreed. 

Finn nodded, “I felt really safe with you two. It was like I knew you’d look after me. Even when you left me with that scary blond guy I knew you guys were close. It felt nice to be loved like that, you didn’t even know who I really was, I was just some kid dumped on the door step, and you looked after me like, like Dad’s.”

Kurt couldn’t help it he hugged his brother for what was possibly the first time, and Finn returned the hug only slightly awkwardly.

“You guys are gonna make awesome Dad’s when you have kids,” Finn told them decidedly. “You think you could have room for one more at your place? I’ll pay rent and stuff, I was thinking of applying to a collage, it would be easier to commute from there than here, and I wouldn’t still be living at home.” Finn looked so hopeful Kurt shared a look with Puck before they both nodded their agreement.

“Brilliant, thanks guys. And this way I can be Uncle Finn to the kids you’re so gonna be adopting.”

Puck grinned at his best friend, Finn had always known how much family meant to him, “Yeah, well we only have five rooms to start with, we could always buy the land behind and extend. What do you recon Kurt, we could have our own Football team,” Puck teased.

“And a cheerleading squad to go with it,” Finn added. 

Kurt was still blushing. “Thank God I don’t have to get pregnant, if you want all those kids we are getting a nanny!” He told them adamantly. 

“How about we start with getting us moved in and the business established, not to mention finish school before we think about having kids.”

“But we can still have the crib right, and...” Puck started.

“Noah, I’m not saying no, I’m saying not right now, wait six months for us to be ready then we can start the applications.”

The noise of excitement that Puck made woke Sara, who joined the others on the mattress on the floor making enough noise for all of them, 

“Finn Finn Finn, you missed the best pizza ever, and we watched a movie, Kurt’s really cool, he’s Noah’s boyfriend now, isn’t that cool?” she said all in one go.

“Very cool Sara,” Finn agreed hugging the little girl back.

“We have some more news too Sara,” Puck told her seriously. “Kurt and me are going to get our own place.”

“You’re leaving me?” Sara asked with the beginnings of a sob.

“No sweet pea,” Kurt pulled Sara into his lap and hugged her, “I’m going to do everything I can to make sure you come with us.” He promised, and the other two boys nodded to show they planned on helping too.

Sara looked at Kurt her eyes swimming in as yet unshed tears, she looked so hopeful it near broke Kurt’s heart. “You promise?”

“I promise. I’m going to see your mom today, and your brother will be doing some work on my father’s books. You and Finn can play video games, but you have to let him win sometimes okay.” He whispered the last bit, even though the others heard him without much effort.

“I will,” Sara promised solemnly.

“Good girl, now, shall we get up and dressed? I can put your hair in a braid if you like.”

Sara nodded eagerly, “Noah tried to do that one time, but it was a big mess.”

“Come on then, I think I have some old clothes you can have,” Kurt got up and held his hand out to the now smiling little girl.

“Cool, thanks Kurt.” 

Kurt led Sara into his walk in wardrobe and started hunting for clothes for the little girl, leaving Puck and Finn to put the bedroom back to rights.

P&k 

Kurt stood in the kitchen doorway, he’d just put in a casserole for dinner tonight, his and Finn’s parents were due back that night and the last thing they would want to do after a long drive was cook.

“I’ll be back soon, if I’m not back in an hour turn the oven down to low,” Kurt instructed.

“I don’t like you going there on your own,” Puck was pouting, they had already had this argument, and Puck had lost spectacularly.

“Help Finn not get beaten by your sister, I’ll be back before you know it.”

Puck watched from the window as Kurt drove away.

“He’ll be fine,” Finn told him.

“You don’t know my mother,” Puck said darkly. 

“No, but I know Kurt. I might have been... an idiot to him about some stuff, but I’ve never known someone as strong as him. I mean how many people do you know who make wishes and actually have them come true?” Finn pointed out.

“And Kurtie is super cool,” Sara added. “I bet mom thinks he’s like a social worker or something.”

“I guess so, I just don’t want him to get hurt,” Puck flopped down next to Finn to watch them play. 

“Why does he want to see mom anyway?” Sara asked.

Finn looked over at Puck; he wanted to know that too, when he’d asked Kurt earlier he just said that he had something important to do.

“Well, you know Kurt and I promised to do everything we could to make sure you could come and live with us?” Sara nodded, the game forgotten. “Well, Kurt has some sort of plan to get mom to agree to that. But he said I couldn’t go too.”

“He’ll do it,” Finn said confidently. “This one time, we were in a restaurant with mom and Burt, and one of the waiters was rude to my mom.   
Kurt made him cry, and we could eat whatever we wanted for free.”

Puck smiled, that was so Kurt.

“Tell me about where we’re going to live Noah,” Sara asked, climbing into her brother’s lap to snuggle.

“Well, it’s a big building, with lots of room, you get to have a big room all to yourself, I’m sure that Kurt will help you decorate it anyway you like. Uncle Finn and me can do all the heavy lifting and you two can do all the artistic stuff.”

Finn lifted Sara’s feet and sat closer to the pair. “It’s above a garage, a garage that Kurt and Puck, um Noah have bought too. Kurt will be fixing up some amazing old cars, and teaching Noah what a wheel is.”

Sara giggled, “Do you think he’d teach me too?”

“When you’re older squirt,” Puck promised. “You’ll stay in the school you’re in now until the end of the year, than transfer to a school near home.”

“Home? Like a proper home?” Sara whispered. 

“Yeah, baby girl, a proper home.”

P&K

Kurt pulled up outside Puck and Sara’s place and straightened his hair and grasping a briefcase before getting out of his car and walking confidently to the front door and knocking firmly. 

A dishevelled looking woman answered the door several minutes later. She was dressed in ratty pyjamas that were stained and torn. Her hair, much to Kurt’s disgust, looked like a birds nest.

“What the fuck do you want?” The woman snarled.

“Good Morning Mrs Puckerman, I do hope I didn’t wake you,” Kurt checked his watch, even though he knew perfectly well that it was a little after 11am.

“Who are you?” Mrs Puckerman said defensively. 

“My name is Mr Hummel, I’m here to discuss the welfare of your children, Noah and Sara,” Kurt stated with full confidence.

“What about them? They’re fine!” Mrs Puckerman asserted.

“Might I come in Mrs Puckerman, I’d rather not talk about this on the street.”

Mrs Puckerman looked around as if expecting to see all her neighbours staring at her. “Fine, come in, but make it quick.”

Kurt stepped inside the ground floor of the building, the upstairs was rented to a different family. He followed Mrs Puckerman into the kitchen, but refused to sit when she pointed at a stool.

“I’ll get right to the point Mrs Puckerman. Do you know where your children are this morning?” Kurt asked.

“Sara’s probably still sleeping. As for Noah, who knows, probably with some girl,” Mrs Puckerman shrugged indifferently. 

“I happen to know, Mrs Puckerman, that Noah hasn’t been here for two days, and Sara hasn’t been here for nearly twenty-four hours. Would you care to rethink that statement?” 

“What do you mean, they were here last night we, we had Italian, and, Noah said he was going out with his girlfriend, so Sara and I watched a movie together,” Mrs Puckerman lied quickly, and badly.

“Lying will not help your case, I know they were not here, because I over saw their placement in a temporary home myself.” 

Mrs Puckerman looked upset, at first Kurt thought it was about the possibility of losing her children. “But if you take them away I won’t get the money for them. And Noah pays his way, you can’t take them.”

“I assure you Mrs Puckerman I can. At Noah’s request, I am going to offer you a deal. Personally I’d rather see you in jail for child neglect and cruelty, but Noah and Sara both asked that I offered you this first. You will sign the paperwork so they will be in the states care, which will allow them to be adopted, or in Noah’s case, he’ll be homed until he reaches legal age.”

Mrs Puckerman looked pale now. “Jail?” she asked.

“Jail, for several years. If you don’t sign that is.” 

“I’ll sign it.”

Kurt opened the briefcase he’d ‘borrowed’ from his father’s office, and took out a wade of papers. He flicked them opened to where a few yellow post-it notes were showing. “Sign next to the x's please.”

Four signatures later Kurt put the papers away and locked the case, “That should be the last time you hear from me Mrs Puckerman, I would suggest that you stay away from Noah and Sara, they may contact you, in time, but I can’t promise that. I would however also suggest that if you want to have any sort of relationship with your children you take a good hard look around and ask yourself if this is the sort of mother they would want or deserved. I would like to pack up their things before I leave, if I may. I can return another time if you’d rather.”

“Along there, second on the left,” Mrs Puckerman pointed, she was looking around, as if seeing the kitchen with its dirty dishes and empty cupboards for the first time.

Kurt hurried to the room he had been pointed towards. It seemed that Noah and Sara shared a room, it was divided with a thick curtain across the middle. Quickly finding two suitcases on the top of the wardrobe Kurt started packing all he could. When he had almost finished Sara’s side, Mrs Puckerman came in with a dozen flat packed boxes. “You can use these. I don’t want them to be without anything they might want.”

“I’ll might have to come back, I’m not sure I can get everything in my car, if I put the back seats down and use the front passenger side, I might, but if not I’ll do a second trip. Is there anything you want to send to them?” Kurt asked, feeling a little sorry for the woman.

“I have some photos, and a cook book that I was going to give to Sara when she was older. Do you think they would take them?” 

“I’m sure they would. Why don’t you go have a look for anything and I’ll finish in here.” Kurt offered gently.

“Okay,” Mrs Puckerman wandered away, it was obvious she was numb, it was a painful wake up call, but it was one that seemed to have sunk in.


	11. Reactions

There are some naughty bits in this chapter

Kurt managed to get everything into his car, he was a god of packing; with the amount of times he brought a change of clothes to school, he needed to be. Just after he set off for home, his mobile rang.

Kurt pulled into the car park of a local deli to answer it.

“Hello? Kurt Hummel speaking.” He said politely, not recognising the number.

“Hello Mr Hummel,” Puck purred down the phone.

Kurt laughed, “Hi, I’m on my way back now.”

“Did... What happ.... Are you ok?” Puck stammered.

“Your adorable when you’re nervous,” Kurt teased.

“Shut up, Princess,” Puck huffed. 

“Don’t worry the secret of your sweetness is safe with me.”

“It better be. Are you on your way back?”

“Yes, worry wart, I’m on my way home now, I should be there in ten minutes,” Kurt smiled at his phone; it was making him feel all warm and fuzzy to be worried about like this.

“What happened?” Puck asked, still sounding worried.

“It was fine. I’ll tell all about it when I get home, now let me drive!” Kurt said in full diva voice. 

Puck snorted, “Fine, fine, drive. See you when you get back.”

“See you in a few. Oooh I’m outside a deli do you want me to grab a cake or something?” Kurt offered.

“Chocolate?” Puck asked hopefully.

“Sure, I’ll get a chocolate cake and a pie or something.”

K&P

Puck was standing at the door waiting for Kurt to get home. He jogged down to the car and opened the door for him.

“What happened?” Puck asked immediately.

Kurt laughed gently, “Come on. Let’s get the cake inside; the rest will be fine for a little while.”

Kurt handed Puck two boxes and carried the other inside, where Sara and Finn were waiting in the kitchen.

“Well before you all explode from overstimulation. Your Mother signed all the paper work we needed her too.”

Puck looked shocked and Sara looked like she couldn’t decided if she wanted to laugh or cry.

“How did you manage that Kurt? And where the hell, um, heck, did you get any paperwork on a Sunday?”

“Let’s just say that Mr and Mr Berry are very useful people to know. They are both lawyers, I called them on my way to your place and got them to print out the documents needed to get your mom to sign away her rights to both of you.”

“Yeah, ok I can understand that, but how did you get her to sign them?”

“Um, well, she might have been under the impression I was from the CPS,” Kurt blushed.

“Does this mean I’m a ward of the state?” Sara asked intelligently. “We learned about them in school,” she explained when she saw their blank faces.

“Well if she’d signed the papers she thought she was signing, then yes you would have been. But in fact, she signed a document to allow Noah to be legally emancipated. So technically, you’re an adult in the eyes of the law. And she also signed the paperwork to allow you to adopt Sara, if you both want to, it would just need your signature to make it official.” Kurt explained in a rush.

Kurt waited in silence for almost a full minute before Puck bounded across the room and pulled Kurt up out of the chair he was sitting on and was kissing him, and Sara was cheering, Finn looked slightly nervous but he was smiling anyway.

Puck only let Kurt go when the phone rang. Finn went to answer it leaving Sara to run over and hug Kurt and Puck, he just heard as he left Sara asking, “So you’re going to be my daddy now Noah, and Kurt can be my Papa,” Finn sniggered imagining the looks on the other boys faces.

P&K

When they all met back up in the sitting room, Kurt told them exactly what had happened with Mrs Puckerman and Finn told them about the phone call, it had been Russell, to let them know he was dropping the keys off the next morning before school.

“Hello! We’re home,” Carol called as they came in through the front door.

“We’re in here,” Finn yelled.

Carol and Burt came in full of smiles, not surprised to see all four young people sitting there. The whole story (apart from the turning into a baby thing) was told again over dinner; it seemed funny this time around. Kurt could tell that Noah and Sara, although happy to be creating a new family, were delighted that they might not have to lose their mother altogether.

The funniest moment of the evening had been when Sara told them gleefully that Noah and Kurt were going to be her new Daddy and Papa.  
Burt had just taken a swig of beer, which he promptly spat out and started choking.

When he’d finally got his breathing back under control he shot the concerned looking girl a smile, “I guess that makes me Grampa Burt.”

Kurt wiped a tear away from his face hoping no one had seen, he knew his Father well enough to know the expressions flitting across his face, he’d given up on having grandchildren, grandchildren he evidently desperately wanted. Kurt had to say something to get his Dad laughing again. “Noah and I are still trying to work out if we want a basketball team or a football team, plus a cheerleading squad. I’ll have to expand the property but we have plenty of land. And if we really want to we can buy a bigger place to live in, and commute to the garage,” Kurt told them revelling in the wide smiles all those sitting at the table.

“You’re going to adopt?” Burt asked excitedly.

“Either adopt or we can use a surrogate, or both. But not yet. We’ve only been a couple a few days, and we’ve got a place together and a kid of our own already,” Kurt told his Dad (and Noah) firmly.

“Yeah, and we didn’t get the fun stuff first,” Noah whispered.

To his credit, Burt pretended he hadn’t heard. “Well, we’ll need to get the stuff in out of the car. Sara you can have the guest room until  
Kur... your Dad’s are ready to move into your new place.”

“How long is left of this school year?” Carole asked. 

“Six weeks,” Finn answered quickly.

“Then you can stay here until school is finished and spend evenings and weekends getting your new home ready,” she offered and Burt nodded.

Kurt and Puck shared a look, a silent conversation later. “Alright, and Finn’s coming with us too,” Puck answered for them both, saving Finn the trouble of telling his mom at the same time.

Carole looked sad but proud as she nodded her acceptance of this news.

“Right let’s get everyone settled for the night,” Burt said decisively getting up, everyone was willing to help and headed outside, Burt held Puck back. When he was sure everyone had gone he started talking. “I’m going to let you and Kurt share a room, mainly because it will save everyone the bother of one or other of you sneaking into the others room. I also know my son well enough to know if he doesn’t want to do something he’ll let you know, probably very loudly. I’m going to trust you to not push him.”

Puck nodded. “I would never do anything he didn’t want to do,” he promised truthfully.

“My son is a good judge of character, and a lot like his mother. When he falls he falls hard, fast and forever. Just make sure you’re ready for that.”

“I know what I'm getting into sir. I love Kurt, and I want to be with him for the rest of my life, if I didn't I wouldn’t have started any of this,” Puck told him sincerely.

“Good, right lets go help shall we? It’s getting late, and I’m sure you’re all tired. It’s probably a good idea to get an early night, you do have school tomorrow after all,” Burt smirked at Puck’s slight blush.

When the last of the boxes had been stored in the garage minus the things they would need first thing tomorrow. Kurt blushed when his Dad told him the sleeping arrangements but wasn't stupid enough to argue.

Both Burt and Puck had laughed at him, despite Pucks similar reaction. Revenge, as they say, was sweet, Kurt pulled himself together and grasped Pucks hand. “Now aren't you glad I insisted on sound proofing my basement?” He asked with flair, sending a wink to Carole who couldn't contain her giggles, Kurt managed to keep a straight face until Sara asked Finn why they needed sound proofing.

“Good night everyone,” Puck called over his shoulder dragging the still giggling Kurt behind him.

Finally alone in Kurt's room, Puck dropped onto the sofa, pulling Kurt into his lap straddling him. “Is this place really sound proof?” he asked eagerly.

“Yep, I could literally scream bloody murder down here and no one would know,” Kurt smirked at Puck’s groan of approval.

“I just got done promising your Dad I wasn't going to push you to fast,” Puck complained holding on to the sofa in an effort not to grab hold of the dark hair temptation sitting in his lap.

Kurt sniggered, and thrust his hips forward. “Does it look like your pushing me into anything?”

Puck groaned and thrust back, his eyes drifting closed.

“I’m not saying we have to fuck tonight Noah, but I want to play a little.”

Hearing Kurt use such language was Puck’s undoing, he grabbed hold of Kurt’s hips and pulled him forward and surged up so he was on his feet, Kurt wrapped around him.

“You tell me to stop, I stop m’kay” Puck made him promise as he carried him towards the bed and deposited him on it.

“I want you naked, after that we can wing it,” Kurt said sitting up and pulling his own shirt off. Puck copied the action.

Kurt was the first to shed his clothes and pulled Puck onto the bed pouncing on him when he landed. 

“Fucking hell, Kurt, what's gotten into you?” Puck asked wondering where the reserved, almost prudish, side of Kurt had gone.

“Nothing yet,” Kurt teased straddling Pucks naked, prone form. Against his leg Kurt could feel Puck's cock twitch. “Do you like it when I talk dirty Noah? Would you like to know how often I've lain in this very bed and jerked off thinking about you?”

Puck bucked upwards throwing Kurt to the other side of the bed and kicking his trousers off.

“What did you think about Princess?” Puck demanded crawling up the bed hold himself over Kurt making sure their bodies didn't quite touch.

“I used to think about you pinning me to this bed and kissing me.”

Puck followed instructions; he held Kurt’s hands above his head and kissed Kurt passionately. “What else, Princess? Tell me what you like.”

“Why tell, when I can show,” Kurt pulled one hands from Pucks grasp and pushed his hand between their bodies and took both their cocks in one hand and stroked them, grinning as Puck thrust into his fist.

“God that feels so good. Talk to me Kurt, please I love your voice,” Puck begged shamelessly.

“Have you ever heard the saying it’s always the quite ones?” Kurt asked still stroking them together. “I may be quite in public, but whenever we’re alone you can bet your sweet ass I’m going to be all over you. You all but claimed me in front of everyone, and you braved my father. Do you have any idea how hot that is? How much I wished we were alone so I could climb under the table and suck you off? I’ve always wondered what you would taste like.”

Puck was thrusting wildly into Kurt’s hand, as both boys were panting with need. Kurt’s voice was husky as he continued his fantasy. “Now I’ve got you in my bed, touching me, begging for my touch, how am I going to keep my hands off you now? How am I going to hold back from seeing if I can make you come in class, pulling you in to a closet to feel your hands on my skin, on my cock?”

Puck shuddered and came, splattering Kurt’s torso with milky warm fluid. His release triggering Kurt’s who cried out “Noah,” as he came.  
Puck collapsed on top of Kurt panting hard, he tried to lift up, but Kurt pulled him back down. “I’m too heavy for you,” it was a mix of a question and a statement.

“It’s nice, but we should shower.”

“Together?” Puck asked waggling his eyebrows.

“Definitely together,” Kurt agreed. 

Kurt showed Puck to his private bathroom. “Kurt, did you mean that stuff?” Puck asked his self-consciousness showing.

“Which bit?” Kurt asked tilting his head to one side as he set the water running in the shower.

“About, you know, thinking about me?”

Now Kurt smirked. “You mean did I really jack off thinking about you?” Puck nodded. “Yeah I have, I realise that most people see me as an honorary girl, but I’m...”

“All man?” Puck teased interrupting.

“Exactly, I’ve jerked off in bed, in this shower, I’ve even asked to be excuses from classes on the pretence to use the rest room, to sneak in a quick one,” Kurt told him pulling the rapidly re-hardening boy into the warm spray. 

“Christ Princess, you’re insatiable. I thought I was bad. You weren’t kidding about pulling me into closest either were you? Fuck that’s hot. Would you let me suck you off in school?” 

Kurt let his head fall back and let out a moan, as Puck cupped his balls and rolled them in one hand, “Whatever you want.”

“Then I guess I’d better practice,” Puck smirked as he dropped to his knees and nuzzled at Kurt’s crotch before taking Kurt into his mouth and sucking. 

“Fuck Noah, so good,” the sensations were too new to Kurt’s already sensitive cock for him to last long; much to his satisfaction neither did Puck.

“We better get some sleep,” Kurt said passing Puck a towel. 

“Yeah, school tomorrow. And I get to kiss the hottest guy in school.”

Kurt smiled up at his boyfriend. “And you get to tell Glee club.”

“After school, do you think we can go over to see what needs to be done at our place? And we need to name it,” Puck asked getting under the covers.

“Sound great, but I warn you, I can almost guarantee we won’t be going alone, Dad will want to come to see what equipment is there, Finn will want to pick his room so will Sara, which mean Carole will come too. Most of Glee will want to come, Mr Schue included. When I call Xander and William they’ll probably want to come see it too.” Kurt snuggled contentedly Puck resting his head on Puck’s chest.

“We’ll get take away, it can be like a house warming, or a pre house warming,” Puck suggested not daunted at all by the prospect of all those people arriving too.

“M’kay. Night,” Kurt said sleepily.

“Night,” Puck paused. “I love you Kurt.”

“I love you too Noah,” Kurt responded meaning it with every fibre of his being.


	12. Chapter 12

After a short argument, Burt was elected to go and wake Kurt and Puck for school the next morning while Carole went to wake Finn and Sara.

Burt took a deep breath before opening the basement door. He wasn't sure what to expect, he was fine with Kurt having a boyfriend; he was seventeen after all it was normal for boys to, um, have, dear God he wasn't ready for his baby boy to grow up yet. Couldn't he have the little boy who made him have tea parties and hold his pinky out to drink the pretend drink?

Without noticing he'd reached the bed, looking down he felt his worries, (well most of them, he was still a dad after all) melt away. 

Kurt's head was pillowed on Puck's chest one arm tucked under his head the other draped over Puck’s body holding his hand on his chest. Puck’s free arm was holding Kurt's body as close as physically possible to himself. It was almost a shame to wake them. Almost.

“Kurt, Noah, time to get ready for school.” Burt called loudly, making both boys bolt upright in shock, and making Burt laugh loudly.

“Dad you’re an evil, evil man!” Kurt proclaimed glaring at him.

“Might be. Come on, time for school. Get up.”

“We'll be up in a few minutes dad.”

Burt didn't move, clearly expecting them to get up then and there.

“Come on Kurt,” Puck nudged him and kissed his bare shoulder. “It’s not like your Dad's never seen you naked before, and I've got nothing either of you don't have. Just get up,”   
Puck moved to grasp the edge of the blankets that lay across them.

Burt meeped and spun around. “I’ll see you in the kitchen,” he called as he left the room chuckling at their antics.

“How long do you think we have before he comes back?” Puck leered at Kurt, who returned it.

“Not enough, come on we have to get ready,” Kurt said cheerily getting out of bed, completely unashamed of his naked form.

“Do I have to?” Puck asked flopping back, he was used to rushing out of bed throwing on whatever was closest and making sure Sara, who was always up first, got to school on time.

“The keys are coming this morning remember.”

That got Puck out of bed and rushing into the bathroom to get ready.

Russell arrived as they were sitting down to breakfast, before he knew what was happening he found himself sitting at the table with a plate of eggs and bacon.

“Thank you Mrs Hummel, I missed breakfast this morning,” Russell said sincerely, digging in with enthusiasm.

Kurt looked guilty, “I'm sorry we dragged you out so early.”

“Its fine, I'm in the area today. I promised my boyfriend I'd help him pack today, and I'm meeting him for lunch,” Russell told him waving off the apology.

“Your boyfriend is moving?” Burt asked conversational.

“Yeah, he's moving most of his things in with me. His flat is on the market, so he’s keeping the bare minimum of necessities there from now on. I think he wants me here because he's scared of his boss and he's handing in his notice at lunch time, and he wants me there as moral support in case she turns nasty.”

Puck snorted, “He’s scared of a girl?”

“From the stories I’ve heard about Sue Sylvester I would be too,” Russell looked up at the noises of spluttering. “What?” 

“She’s the cheerleading coach at our school,” Finn explained.

“Really?” Russell looked surprised.

“Yeah, and she is scary,” Puck agreed.

“She’s not scary,” Kurt scoffed. 

“You only say that because she likes you, one of like three people in world history,” Puck teased gently.

“I’m going to meet Will at a coffee shop at lunch time, perhaps you could, I don’t know drop in?” Russell said with an evil smile.

“That’s a great idea, the Lima Bean isn’t far from school. We can tell him our news first before we announce it to Glee club,” Puck said happily.

“You want to announce it to Glee?” Kurt said in a small voice, one that said clearly that he hadn’t expected Puck to want to tell anyone.

“You think I’m gonna keep a hot young thing like you hidden away?” Puck teased. “I want the world to know about us, I love you, and I’m not going to hide that from anyone,” with those words Puck found himself with a lap full of Kurt hugging him tightly.

“Come on you two, time for school,” Burt said gruffly. He’d been as effected as Kurt by Puck’s declaration, he was just better at hiding it. 

Puck jumped up to make sure Sara had everything she needed for school, and Kurt made sure Finn didn’t forget anything, like the fact he only had one sock on. And they all bundled into Kurt’s Navigator and set off to start the day.

P&K

Puck was in different classes to Kurt and Finn until lunch time, so they arranged to meet back up at Kurt’s car to travel together to the coffee house. 

Puck rushed off, not before giving Kurt a quick kiss in the car, and left Kurt and Finn to walk to History together. “You don’t have to stay with me, you can go meet up with your   
friends if you want to,” Kurt offered when Finn fell into step with him.

“I know I don’t dude, but you’re my friend too, aren’t you. I never knew how bad things really were for you, I don’t want to be like them,” Finn was wearing his patented ‘I’m a lovable puppy’ look.

“Yes Finn, we’re friends,” Kurt rolled his eyes.

“Good, cos, I wanna be a good brother, and if were brothers that means we get to be best friends too,” Finn babbled innocently.

“I thought Noah was your best friend.”

That seemed to make Finn think. “Well he is, well was, man I don't know, your meant to be best friends with your boyfriend or girlfriend, that's what mum says. I guess you want to be each other’s best friends,” Finn looked so genuinely upset that Kurt couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

“How about we can all be best friends, the three of us together,” Kurt offered with a smile for the taller boy.

Finn's face lit up as if he was six years old on Christmas morning.

“Really? That's great, thanks man.”

“Hey fag!” A loud voice yelled down a corridor.

Kurt sighed, and turned to face whichever of the football team had found him first.

“You trying to infect Hudson with your freak germs?” Karofsky snarled at him.

“Leave my brother alone Dave,” Finn told him, his voice harder than normal.

“You’re siding with this freak?” Karofsky asked in disbelief.

“I was never against him, I just never had the guts to say what I thought. What you lot said to me Friday almost cost me my family, but not anymore. You want to say something to Kurt you'll have to go through me first,” Finn declared loudly so the crowd that had gathered to watch the free show. 

“And me!” Mike stepped up and stood next to Finn. “You have no right to treat people the way you do.”

“And you think between the two of you, you can stop me?” Karofsky smirked showing his lack of fear for them.

“What's going on?” Puck demanded pushing his way through the crowd.

“These two losers think they can stop me giving Hummel what's coming to him,” the boy sneered, expecting to have an ally in Puck.

“Yeah? Well let's change the odds shall we?” walking across the hall to stand next to Kurt and pull him into a one armed hug.

The smile drained off Karofsky’s face like wet paint sliding down a wall. “So you his boyfriend now Puckerman?” Karofsky spat in disgust.

“Yes I am, got a problem with that?” Puck responded without a second thought.

Kurt hid his shock at Puck outing himself to the enter school very well, instead he put his arm around Puck and squeezed him gently in a show of defiance.

“That’s sick, you’re a fucking freak Puckerman.”

Puck didn’t respond, he let go of Kurt and took a threatening step towards Karofsky. 

“What you gonna do Puckerman, you go for me and you’re back in juvie, I’m sure there are plenty of other freaks in there, one of them is bound to make you his bitch, perhaps he’ll share you, you can.....”

Whatever else Karofsky was about to say was lost as Kurt punched him in the face, the force of the punch landed Karofsky on his arse on the corridor floor. “You listen to me David.   
You stay away from me, you stay away from my boyfriend, and you stay away from my friends. If you don’t I will come after you, and I don’t need to use my fists to bring you down. I can break you, and you know it. Now. Fuck Off.”

“Don’t you lot have a class to be in?” Mr Schue called from the back of the crowd. 

“He punched me!” Karofsky whined.

“I doubt that very much Mr Karofsky, I can clearly remembering you falling over. You may want to go home and get that nose looked at.”  
Karofsky stormed out of the school. 

“You got dirt on Karofsky,” Finn said in amazement.

“You hit him for me,” Puck whispered as he wrapped Kurt up in a hug.

“You called me your boyfriend in front of everyone.” Kurt countered, reaching up and landing a tiny kiss on Puck’s lips.

“Come on we have to get to class, you don’t want to repeat a year. I’ll be all alone in our nice big bed.” 

Puck laughed and pushed Kurt towards his classroom door, “Go on, I got a test to ace, I can’t have my man disappointed in me now can I?

Kurt giggled, “How about if you get an A, I’ll....” 

Finn put his hand over Kurt’s mouth. “I love you both like brothers but I really don’t need to hear about your sex life, I promise to keep my mouth shut too, so it’s fair.”

Kurt nodded, making Finn let him go. Kurt sauntered over to Puck and whispered in his ear.

“Really? You mean that?”

“Yep,”

“Well shit. Come on, I really got a test to ace.”

This story is nearly done, what do you think so far  



	13. Chapter 13

By lunch time everyone was talking about the confrontation that morning, most people thought it was just a matter of Puck standing up for a friend, a few girls offered to help Puck ‘prove’ his heterosexuality, a few of the cattier girls called Kurt names for stealing a potential man from them. They were all met with the same response from both boys, laughter.

When Kurt came out of his politics class, he found Puck waiting for him looking pissed off beyond reason.

“How do you feel about PDA’s?” Puck asked quietly.

“I’ve never had the opportunity to find out. Why?”

“Because if one more person asks me if I want to prove myself all man I swear to God I’m going to go postal.” Puck grumbled.

Kurt laughed. “Well if it will save hundreds of lives then who am I to say no?” Kurt could feel his heart expand hearing Puck’s words, it was still hard for him to think that Puck wasn’t going to leave him for some beautiful girl, if it was offered. But it had been offered, and Puck had turned them down, for him.

“Thank God,” Puck pulled Kurt into his arms and kissed him, Kurt was very thankful that Puck was holding him up, he was sure that his legs had turned to jelly.

“Well, they’ll defiantly leave you alone now,” Artie teased from one side. “Do you guys want to come meet up with Glee now? Because I’m thinking we have some talking to do.”

“Sorry man, we’re going for coffee,” Finn told him attempting to save his friends from an interrogation. 

“That’s cool, I’ll text the gang. Where we going?” Artie pushed, obviously under instruction not to let them go.

Kurt sighed. “The Lima Bean. We’ll see you there.”

Puck took Kurt’s hand to walk with him to the car. “I heard that you broke Karofsky’s nose. And according to my sources, over sixty people have put in detailed complaints about him. Figgins has no choice he has to expel him. And, I bet if someone became an advocate, they could get a zero tolerance policy in place, before he finished school.” Puck’s attempt at subtlety failed epically.

Finn seemed not to notice. “You could totally do that Kurt, you’re like awesome at organising stuff.”

Rachel called their names rushing along the corridor, “Good I didn’t miss you. I’ll ride with you.” 

“Very well you may come in my baby, but you attempt to change the music and I will let Mercedes cut you.”

Rachel laughed, as if he was joking. But, didn’t talk to him again, instead she chatted to Finn about her plans for the weekend and where he fitted in to them. 

When they got to the car, Finn and Rachel sat in the back and Puck sat with Kurt. It was then Rachel decided to speak up.

“So what is your plan?” She asked, with a smug smile, as if she’d worked out something no one else had.

“What are you talking about Berry?” Puck asked confused.

“Well, this plan to keep Kurt safe, which I’m totally on board with by the way. How long do you think you can pretend to like him?” This time Rachel gave Puck a sympathetic look as if being with Kurt was some sort of hardship.

To everyone’s surprise, it was Finn who jumped to their defence. “They aren’t pretending Rach, I’ve seen them together, there in love, like proper forever after type, not normal high school stuff.”

“But, but, that’s not right.” Rachel spluttered.

“What the hell?” Finn yelled in surprise. “You have two Dads, and you have a problem with them being together.”

Kurt and Puck wisely decided to stay out of it. 

“But Puck isn’t gay, and Kurt shouldn’t be with him to try and make him gay, he tried that with you, that’s why I try and keep you away from him so he doesn’t try again.” Rachel tried to explain, not even realising she was digging a hole for herself.

“How much of the stuff you told me was true Rach? And how much did you make up, ‘for my own benefit’?” Finn asked quietly. He may not be the sharpest tool in the box but he wasn’t stupid. 

“I, I don’t know what you mean,” The innocent look on Rachel’s face was about as fake as it could get.

“Kurt, do you have pictures of me?” Finn asked not taking his eyes off Rachel.

“I have a few from the wedding, and one from when I was on the football team, the group shot coach had us do. Why?” Kurt answered.

“What about poetry? Do you write poetry?” 

“No, I’ve tried to write a few songs, but nothing recently.” Kurt was beginning to see where this was going.

“Last one; do you have keys to all the locks in the house?” Rachel was shaking now.

“No, I have a bolt on the inside of my door just like you, but I’m not allowed to lock the door all the time.”

Without any sense of preservation Rachel couldn’t help her curiosity. “When are you allowed to lock it?”

“When he whacks one off, his dad’s cool about stuff like that,” Puck told the now blushing girl.

“Must you be so crude?”

“He’s right though,” Kurt told her, enjoying her discomfort. “And just for the record Finn, as nice as I think you are, you really aren’t my type.”

“I remember, I heard you talking to Puck over the weekend,” Finn looked a little upset remembering what he’d heard.

“Yes well I was angry at the time. You’re a lovely boy, and your very handsome, but your too boy next door for me, I like a bit more rugged and mussels, a bit of a rebel,” Kurt tried to explain. 

“Basically me then?” Puck grinned, making Kurt blush and Finn laugh.

“Well as long as it not because I’m repulsive or anything,” Finn added.

“Not at all, after all, you don’t have girl parts,” Kurt grimaced. 

“Finn, what’s going on?” Rachel asked feeling like she’d missed out on something important.

“What’s going on Rachel is, I realised that you are full of shit, you talk about acceptance and understanding, and you sabbatical my relationship with my brother.

“Sabotaged,” Kurt corrected automatically. 

“Yeah that. At least Karofsky was up front about it.”

“What did Karofsky say?” Puck asked, remembering what Finn had said earlier.

“He said that if I didn’t help bully Kurt that he’d have me kicked off the football team and beat the shit out of me. I need football to go to college.” 

“Well that certainly explains why you were in such bad mood on Friday,” Kurt realised.

“I shouldn’t have listened. I really am sorry Kurt,” Finn’s eyes pleaded with Kurt for reassurance that he’d been forgiven. 

“I know you’re sorry Finn, and I already forgave you yesterday remember. And if I wasn’t sure I wouldn’t have agreed for you to come live with us now would I?” Kurt told him firmly pulling into the car park of the coffee shop. 

“I guess. As for you and me Rachel, we’re over. I can’t be with someone as controlling as you are. I’m not an accessory, I’m me.”

“But Finn, you can be much better if you let me...” Rachel started, but Puck interrupted her.

“Finn is just fine the way his is. And you telling him he’s not, is shit.” 

“You can get a lift back with someone else Rachel, we have six weeks left in school, I won’t tarnish them by starting some sort of feud with you. We have one more competition before we leave and I intend to leave this school having won it. But until you can be civil stay away from us.” Kurt told her, and got out of the car not waiting for her to reply.

Hand in hand, Kurt and Puck entered the coffee shop, as expected the rest of Glee club were already there. 

“We ordered your drinks already, come sit down and talk,” Santana ordered. 

Puck sat and pulled Kurt so he was sitting in his lap, a show of defiance to anyone to dared to object. “What do you want to know?” He asked directly.

Before anyone could ask a question, the bell above the door jangled as a new customer came in, Russell entered holding Mr Schue’s hand. Russell spotted them and waved. “Let us grab a drink and we’ll be right over.”

“We’ll wait for you,” Puck called over.

The Gleek’s whispered amongst themselves as to who the new comer was, and they could see Mr Schue trying to get Russell to tell him what was going on.

P&K

Finally they were all sitting together, it was time for explanations. 

“Firstly I’d like to introduce you to Russell; I’ve known him about a year. Although I only found out he knew our Mr Schue this morning at breakfast,” Kurt explained.

“Jesus Hummel how many men are you fucking?” Santana asked crudely making Mercedes slap her arm and Brittany to tell her to be quite.

“I will explain how I know Russell, but I’ll have to start from the beginning. And if we’re going to do it. There, we should do it properly. So for now, Noah and I are a couple, we’re in love. That’s all your getting for now. There’s no time to talk it all out properly now. Pizza party, at my place, our place, tonight after school. Mr Schue you and Russell are invited too.” Kurt told them all, in a voice that booked no argument.

Reluctantly the group nodded their agreement; Mr Schue looked conflicted before getting a nudge of encouragement from Russell. “Alright, I’ll be there, but I guess if we’re having a friend’s night, you should call me Will, just outside school though okay. I have an announcement of my own, if you don’t mind sharing the limelight a bit guys.” 

“Great, tonight it is, I have to make some phone calls. I have to make sure it’s ok for you all to be there with Dad and Carol. And I want to ring and invite Xander and William, I’m not sure why, they could bring Eleanor, Dad would love to meet her.” Kurt jump up out of Puck’s lap and rushed to the door to start phoning. 

“Eleanor’s a car, it’s amazing,” Puck said by way of explanation.

“How long have you been in love with Kurt?” Brittany asked playing with her ponytail.

“I don’t know, it came on so gradually I didn’t see it coming, when I’d realised it took me months to try and talk to him about it.”

“I’m kind of looking forward to finding out exactly what happened. We better get back to school.” Mike said finishing his coffee, and standing, the others copied and headed back to their various cars.

“Dad said its fine for tonight,” Kurt told them meeting them at the door. “And William said they’d be here just after dark, so by the time everyone is there and the pizza arrives they’ll get there, Xander’s already put in his order.” 

Rachel got a lift from Mike and Artie and Finn decided to ride with Mercedes.

“What class do you have this afternoon?” Puck asked.

“Double Math,” Kurt grumbled. 

“Cool, I’m free this afternoon, I’ll come with you, start that tutoring we talked about.” Kurt’s smile was the only answer he needed. They would worry about tonight later.


	14. Chapter 14

Finn rode home with Kurt and Puck, collecting Sara on the way. Kurt immediately went into organisation mode and set everyone to doing something. 

Sara was sent to wash up and change her clothes and had been told if she didn’t do her homework she wouldn’t be allowed to join the party later. Puck had never seen his little sister so eager to do her homework.

Finn and Puck were set to work moving the furniture in the family room, to accommodate all the extra people. Kurt was left to order food and get snacks and drinks ready. This required a trip to the store.

"I have to run to the store, when you’re done go shower and change. Finn you have homework to do, I know, so start it. You can sit with Sara and make sure you both do it. Noah..."

Puck interrupted, "I don't have homework, but I'll work on Burt's books and make sure they don't slack off," Puck suggested in an amused tone.

Kurt beamed, "Great, I gotta go or I won't have time to get ready."

Kurt flew out of the room.

"You’re going to have your hands full with that one," Finn grinned.

Puck smiled and held up one hand counting down 3, 2, 1, Kurt ran back in and barrelled into Puck kissing him hard. 

"Bye," he yelled running out again.

“Life’s never going to be boring that’s for sure,” Puck grinned, “Come on, if we’re not done when he gets back he’ll throw a diva fit.”

Finn helped move everything around a small frown on his face. “Dude, we good?” He asked, not sure how to start this conversation. “I heard everything over the last few days; you stuck up for me, even if you did think I was a dick.”

“Yeah well, you’re my bro, even if you’re a dick. Look I know we’ve had a rough year, but you’re still my best friend.”

Finn smiled in relief. “That’s pretty much what Kurt said. I still can’t believe he punched Karofsky; that was epic.”

“Totally, and when he said he could break him, I swear I thought he was going to wet himself. I wonder what dirt Kurt’s got on him.”

“No clue, but we can ask right,” The last of the chairs and small tables moved in to place Finn and Puck went to their respective bathrooms to change and met back up in Sara’s room settling in to wait for the whirlwind that Kurt was going to be when he got back.

P&K

The other Glee members arrived as it started getting dark, most of them brought a change of clothes with them expecting it to turn into a sleep over. Russell and Mr Schue had   
changed into jeans and a casual shirt, and they were hand in hand, causing the gathered group to whistle.

The last to arrive were Xander and William, who caused a stir by being caught kissing on the front step. Grinning sheepishly (in Xander’s case) and smirking (in William’s case), they found a seat and everyone turned to Kurt and Puck expectantly.

“Right, well, this is going to be kind of unbelievable, but please listen all the way though and then we’ll answer any questions.”

Kurt began to talk. “After Dad and Carole left, Finn and I got into an argument.”

“What Kurt means is I acted like a dick and said some mean hurtful things I shouldn’t have said and didn’t mean,” Rachel look at the floor embarrassed and Burt looked like he was about to blow up. Carole rested her hand on Burt’s and motioned for Kurt to continue.

“Finn stormed out of the house, and I wished that he would have to listen to me, to understand me. The next thing I knew there was a knock on the door, when I opened it there   
was a baby left there, all wrapped up, and a baby bag,” Kurt continued.

“It was about then I arrived. I got here and Kurt was looking all flustered with the baby, very cute you looked too,” Puck smirked as Kurt blushed and slapped his arm. “We found a note that said ‘Finn’ so we assumed that this was Finn’s baby. But it turns out it was actually Finn, just baby-fied.”

Everyone’s mouth opened to start asking questions but Puck held his hand up for silence.

“With Noah’s help, we got the baby, Little Finn, fed, washed and changed and asleep on my bed, then we fell asleep too, on either side of the baby, before you start any of you,” 

Kurt looked at his father knowing what he would think. “The next day I expected Noah to leave.”

“I’d asked him out the night before; he thought I was going to make a run for it. But I had no intention of leaving, he’d said yes. So I took Little Finn up to the kitchen and pretty much included myself into whatever plans Kurt was going to have for the day. That’s when Xander rang and Kurt agreed to go fix his car.”

Kurt giggled and Finn laughed, leaving Puck to look sheepish. 

“We overheard Kurt’s side of the conversation. It sounded like he was some sort of hooker.” Finn explained.

“I did not!” Kurt exclaimed crossly. 

“You totally did,” Puck nodded agreeing with Finn. “Think of what I heard, um, what was it. ‘Hello.... Hello, Mr Harris, sir, oh is it now? What kind of noise, is it loud?.Don't worry, I'll soon have it purring again... Alright, Mr Harris, we'll be with you as soon as we can...’” Puck said from memory.

“Oh God,” Kurt said mortified as everyone else sniggered.

William smacked the back of Xander’s head. “Your fault that, whelp.”

“Yeah well, Xander talked to me about Noah, I was freaking out a bit, because, well you know he was straight,” Kurt said in an attempt to change the subject.

“I remember that,” Finn said with a smile, “You guys said that until you had each other you were both straight.” 

Xander nodded, but William surged. “Straight-ish, my Dru was, experimental, and I never did learn to say no to her.” 

“William, we had the conversation about you telling people about your sex life they really didn’t want to know,” Xander said mindful that Kurt’s Dad was in the room.

“Sorry, luv,” he didn’t look the least bit sorry.

“Well, William asked me to restore his car for him, but I’d need a proper set up garage to do that, so they gave me a huge advance.” Kurt was starting to fidget now.

“This is where I come in I think,” Russell interjected. “I’ve known Kurt a little over a year, I’m a real-estate agent, he’s been in at least three or four times a month to make sure his garage is still there. Kurt brought Noah in to see me today. Noah told Kurt that they were getting his garage together. They came back and hour later and did all the paper work.” 

“You never told me,” Mr Schue said looking between the two of them.

“I didn’t know you knew each other, Will, how could I?” 

“I guess,” Mr Schue pouted. 

Russell snorted and kissed the pouting lips. “Stop pouting, or I’ll...” Russell leaned over and whispered something to his lover making him blush. 

Santana snorted “Teacher’s gonna get some,” She said in a sing song voice. 

“Santana just because I’m a teacher, and not a teenager doesn’t mean I forgot about sex,” Mr Schue said rolling his eyes. 

Santana grinned evilly at him, “Aww... dose the old man have sex on Fridays?” she sniggered.

“Santana, was it? I can guarantee you my Will, has a higher sex drive that you do.”

“Not possible,” Santana asserted.

“Alright, what’s the most amount of sex you’ve had in one day? Anything counts as long as you orgasmed?”

Mr Schue groaned, willing the ground to open up and swallow him.

“One day, like 24 hours? Um, eight times.”

Russell threw his head back and laughed, even Mr Schue cracked a smile. “Last Saturday we beat that by lunch time.”

“Gotta be said, my boy is a Viking in the sack, and eight times in one day is very, what’s the word you use, luv?” William asked Xander, ignoring how much he and several others were blushing.

“Lame,” Xander supplied.

“Exactly.”

“What happened next, son?” Burt said tightly, the evidence of his blush in the staining of the skin on the back of his neck.

“We came home and ordered pizza, I talked to you on the phone, Noah had gone to get Sara, and we all slept in my room, before I went to sleep I wished Finn would come back. I woke up in the night and Finn was there in the bed with us, all grown up, and wearing a stretched version of Little Finn’s baby grow,” Kurt sniggered.

“Yeah, you couldn’t have kept that bit to your self could you? We had a long talk and we worked things out. I shouldn’t have listen to other people, turns out my brother is pretty cool.”

“I still can’t believe he punched Karofsky, um,” Mr Schue cleared his throat, “that is, um Karofsky fell, I’m quite sure of it.” 

Burt looked ridiculously proud of his son. 

“What? Just because I abhor violence doesn’t mean I can’t fight should the need arise,” Kurt sniffed.

Mr Schue chuckled; “Just remind me not to piss you off.”

Finn and Puck nodded emphatically.

“So let me get this straight,” Mercedes piped up. “You guys found out you liked each other, bought a house, and business, and are moving in together, and you decided this all over the space of what two day?” Puck and Kurt nodded. “And Finn you were a baby for all of this, ‘cause that’s just not possible.”

“Um, I hate to burst your bubble, little diva, but it’s very possible. See, where we used to live the W word was banned, to avoid things like this happening.” Xander told her the truthfulness evident in his face. “This is just the kind of thing one would do.”

Santana snorted, “Yeah right, you’ll be telling us next that all the things that go bump in the night are real too.”

Brittany smiled serenely. “Things go bump in the night all the time. I told you about how I turn into a monster once a month.”

Santana hugged her. “That’s normal Brit, all girls do that, we talked about this.”

William sniggered, “Not the way you’re talking about, she doesn’t mean a woman’s monthly. She means she’s a ware, don’t you.”

Brittany nodded, “I always have been, I was born this way. How did you know?” She asked twirling her ponytail around her fingers.

“Vampire, pet,” William smiled softly at her. “Born wares are rare,”

“So are vampires who don’t want to kill everything, ones with a soul. Yours is pretty, it has sparkly bits in it.” Brittany’s smile lit the room, and the rest of them were left looking from one to the other waiting for the laughter and admittance that it was all a joke.

“You’ll have to go game face for them, William,” Xander said with a reassuring smile.

William’s face shifted and soon showed his demonic face, causing the girls in the room to shriek loudly, the only one’s not effected were Brittney, Xander and Kurt.

“You knew?” William asked shifting back to his more human face.

“I saw you drinking blood one time when I was helping with Eleanor,” Kurt shrugged.

Xander laughed. “Most people would freak out, I know I did, the first time I saw a vampire.”

“He was obviously in love with you, nothing evil can truly love. There was never a doubt in my mind that he loved you. And anyway, he was drinking blood out of a china tea cup, it loses some of the scary factor then; the most disturbing bit was dipping cookies in it,” Kurt explained, and everyone relaxed as he did.

“This sounds like Halfreck’s work, she’s a vengeance demon, and she has a thing for helping children in pain. She started putting end clauses in her curses since one went badly wrong,” Xander explained.

"I have no idea what to think," Burt admitted. "Look, I may not know anything about vampires, or werewolves or even vengeance demons, but I can recognise love when I see it and those two boys are in love. They've got a home and business, a whole life ready and waiting for them. If any of you have a problem with that you can leave my house," he said firmly.

No one moved. "Good," Carole said brightly, "let's order Pizza."

"No garlic," William called.

"Extra meat," Brittany added.

Soon everyone had put in orders for pizza and extras. They chatted happily waiting for it to be delivered, getting another shock hearing Sara call Puck, Daddy Noah.

While they ate, Kurt told them about getting Mrs Puckerman to sign the papers. 

Puck told them about his crazy math skills and their plans for the business. 

Finn shared his plan of moving in with the pair and applying to college although he still had no clue what he wanted to do.  
In the spirit of the night, everyone decided to share news. 

William admitted that it was his birthday in a week, and he was 136 years old.

Xander asked William to marry him, on the grounds that, if he left it any longer he'd be past it. That earned him a smack to the back of his head and promises of revenge later, but the intimidation factor was diminished by the bright smile and nodding acceptance.

Santana admitted that she and Brittany were a couple, to which they all rolled they eyes and said ‘duh’.

Brittany told them that her wolf form was male, and that because Santana was her mate, it was possible for them to have children, just because this night couldn't get much weirder.

Mr Schue announced his plans to quit his job at the end of the school year to move in with his new lover and long-time best friend Russell, much to the dismay of Rachel, who thought he should be more dedicated to the school. That was until everyone told her to shut up.

Russell announced he was pregnant then fell about laughing until Mr Schue threatened to make him sleep on the couch for a week.

Carole announced that she really was pregnant, making Burt drop his beer and was only stopped from hitting the floor by William’s strong arms holding him up. 

The night turned into one big celebration, a celebration of the future and of all the new lives that were beginning and changing. 

Before they all fell asleep it was agreed that the evenings and weekends for now would be used to get the garage ready to move in, decorate Finn’s old room as a nursery and help   
Mr Schue, from now on only to be called Will, from now on, to move in with Russell and get his singing and dance studio set up. 

The next six weeks were for sure going to be busy, but they were thoroughly looking forward to it.


	15. Epilogue

It had been six months since the whole thing had started. The garage was growing strongly; they had local business as well as restoration projects coming in from further afield.   
Kurt was still working on William’s car, but that was going to take time; each stage was photographed and recorded.

Finn and Noah (as he was now called by everyone) had quickly learned the basics of car maintenance and were still learning new things every day. 

Finn had been accepted to collage to study for his Bachelor of Arts degree in Physical Education, which he loved every minute of; he’d even found flyers for a collage Glee club. 

During his time off Finn worked at the garage, earning extra money and helping to pull his weight.

Today was Finn’s free day, every Wednesday Finn would stay home, and either help with whatever project or job as on the go or, keep an eye on the place while Kurt and Noah did, um, other things, like today.

“Um, excuse me,” a masculine voice called from the garage door, Finn looked up from the oil change he was doing to see a well-dressed man about his own age looking around the shop floor. 

"Hi there that can I do for you?" Finn asked politely, he was the only one in the garage at the moment, since Kurt had dragged Noah off to see something he'd designed. Finn was quite sure that it was a modern version of 'do you wasn't to look at my etchings.'

He straightened out of the car engine he was working on and wiped his hands on a rag in his pocket.

"Hi, I’m having trouble with my car." 

"I guessed that much, if you were looking for a manicure, you would totally be in the wrong place," Finn snarked, before stopping in his tracks as he shook his head. "I'm so sorry, that's a sure sign I'm spending too much time with my brother."

The other man looked amused rather than offended. "That's fine, as it happens the manicure was last week, this week my car has a flashing light, and I don't think it’s the good kind, like 'applause now'."

Finn chuckled, "Okay what light is it?"

"Um, there's more that one?" The man looked lost.

"I'll take a look. I'm Finn by the way."

"I'm Blaine, nice to meet you." 

Blaine smiled shyly, looking adorable, 'wait what, adorable? Where did that come from?' "I'd shake your hand but..." Finn held his grease covered hands palm up.

"That's ok, I don't mind a bit of dirt," Blaine said flirtatiously, sticking out his hand. 

Finn took the offered hand and shook it, trying to ignore the spark of interest that travelled up his arm and down to his groin. "Alright, let's look at this warning light."

"It's a warning light?" Blaine looked aghast.

Finn sniggered, "You look just like my brother does when Puck and I start talking about football."

"Your brother doesn't like football?" Blaine asked as he unlocked the car door.

"He says he'd rather wear polyester," Finn quoted.

Blaine shuddered. "I can agree with that. You seem close with your brother, I have a little sister, we get on really well, and I have male friends from school, but I'd have loved to have had a brother."

"Kurt is pretty cool, we didn't always get on. But then we've only been brothers for two years."

Blaine looked confused and raised an eyebrow elegantly in question.

"My mom married his dad, this is his shop, I live here too," Finn explained, not able to explain to himself why he was telling a stranger his life story.

“It’s a pretty big place for just the two of you; I don’t suppose you have any rooms to rent out do you? My flat mate just dropped out of collage and moved back home, I can’t afford the rent on my own.” 

The look on Blaine’s face was so hopeful and so... just damn cute that Finn couldn’t help but smile at him. “Don’t worry about it. Let me check the car and I’ll show you around.” He turned the engine on and the oil warning light blinked on, “When was the last time you checked your oil?” He asked turning it back off again and popping the hood.

“Um, well,” Blaine blushed. “I didn’t know you had to,” he admitted sheepishly.

“At least it’s a nice easy fix,” Finn dipped the oil and confirmed it was very low but luckily not all gone, after topping it up he closed the hood and smiled at Blaine. “There all done. Now let’s go see if you like the room we have.”

“Shouldn’t you ask your brother first, you said this was his place,” Even after saying that Blaine followed Finn into the garage and watched him lock up. 

“Kurt won’t mind, and I can always sell him on the green angle.”

“What green angle?” Blaine asked his hopes rising.

“You said you’re in collage right, the only collage around here is the one I go to too, so we can carpool, so less car’s on the road and less carbon peroxide.”

“Monoxide,” Blaine corrected automatically. “What course are you doing?”

“Sports science integrated with a teaching diploma,” Finn told him feeling shy for the first time.

“Cool, I’m doing Performing Arts, and I applied to integrate a teaching diploma too, I should find out if I can add it on Monday, after all I’ve only missed a week.” They grinned at each other, “Can I borrow your notes?”

“Sure,” Finn reached to open the door to the living area.

“Wait. There’s something I should tell you before you decide if you want me living here.” Blaine took a deep breath, “I’m gay.”

Finn cocked his head to one side in confusion, and allowed himself to feel the disappointment that was raging though him, “Do you have a boyfriend that would move in too?”

Blaine blushed bright red, “No, I’m single at the moment; I just thought you should know.”

Finn took hold of Blaine’s hand and dragged him in through the front door and into the kitchen where Kurt and Noah were having breakfast in their pyjamas.

“Blaine, I’d like you to meet my brother Kurt, and his fiancé Noah, Sara lives here too, that’s Noah’s sister but they’ve adopted her as their own kid. Guys this is Blaine, he’s moving in with me, um, us, and wanted to make sure we don’t have a problem with him being gay,” Finn rattled off to an amused looking Kurt and Noah. 

“Nice to meet you Blaine,” Kurt held out his hand to shake. “If anything, Finn’s going to start having to ask if we have a problem with him being straight, he’s the one in the minority   
in this house. You’re welcome to stay. I’m guessing by my darling brother’s antics that you need a place to stay.”

“Yes, and it looks like we’re in the same classes so we could carpool,” Blaine’s eyes flicked over to Finn who gave him the thumbs up behind his brother’s head.

“Well okay then. It’s been quiet today, so if you like we can close up for today. Finn why don’t you show Blaine around while we get dressed and we can get you moved in today,” Noah offered.

Finn beamed, and grabbed hold of Blaine’s hand to drag him out of the room to see the rest of the house.

“You know what babe,” Noah commented with a wry smile on his face when they were gone. “I don’t think Little Finn’s in the minority anymore.”

Kurt looked confused for a moment, “Those two? No way!”

“I give them a week before they’re in one room, depending on how pig headed Finn is.” Noah nodded in confirmation; he had seen the looks they had been shooting each other. “We have at least an hour before they finish looking around; want to come upstairs with me?” Noah asked running his hand up his lover’s leg, eliciting a groan. 

“God yes,” Kurt grinned wickedly. “Come on then, if we only have an hour. I want to make the most of it, it’s my turn after all.”

Noah growled playfully and chased a giggling Kurt up to their bedroom.

Noah caught Kurt and they tumbled on to the bed together, it was the one they'd picked out the day they'd put a deposit down on the garage. It was perfect. The soft mattress they'd bought to go with the frame was nice and thick and in Noah's words perfect to fuck though. 

Noah had been surprised just how insatiable Kurt had been, considering he'd been a virgin the first time they were together. But never one to merely live up to expectations Kurt had found that his sexual appetite matched if not exceeded Noah's. Kurt pressed Noah into the mattress kissing him enthusiastically and pulling away the material that covered them. Finally a naked Kurt straddled Noah and smiled down wickedly at him. "What shall I do with you?" Kurt teased grinding down against Noah.

"Anything," Noah moaned.

"Anything? Mmm I must say I like the sound of that. What if I want you inside me? To feel you stretching me, filling me up?" Kurt asked knowing how much it turned Noah on when he talked dirty.

"Oh fuck, yes, but it’s your turn, you said," Noah panted breathlessly.

"My turn to choose," Kurt clarified reaching between them and holding Noah's cock steady as he lowered himself without bothering to stretch. He didn't need it after this morning and last night.

Noah's cock slide easily into Kurt's welcoming body; making them both moan. When Noah was fully inside Kurt neither one moved, allowing them both to adjust and soon found their rhythm, Kurt lifting up and slamming back down as Puck held his waist and thrust into him.

K & P

“And this, would be your room,” Finn said opening a door with a flourish.

Blaine stepped into the room; it was beautifully decorated with a green and silver theme. There was a large wardrobe on one wall, and a writing desk under the window. But that was all the furniture in the room, the carpet was thick and soft, and had swirls of green and silver running through it.

“We still need to get a bed, and Kurt’s having a book case built. The bed’s a four poster, they’re great to sleep in when you get used to it; it’s like sleeping in a tent.”  
Blaine smiled indulgently at Finn, “I like the colours.”

“Yeah? That’s cool, they’re Slytherin colours. Come on, I want to show you something,” Finn pulled Blaine by the hand, which he hadn’t let go of yet, and lead him to a door in the far wall. 

Behind the door, was possibly the most amazing bathroom Blaine had ever seen, it was decorated in black and chrome, it was very masculine, while managing to be welcoming at the same time. There was a large shower in one corner and a deep extra long extra wide bath in another.

“There’s only one drawback. You’ll have to share the bathroom,” Finn opened the door at the far end of the bathroom to show another room. It was identical to what would be his room, except it was done in red and gold, and would have looked garish, but the reds were warm and the gold’s were soft, in the centre of the room, away from all the walls, was a huge four poster bed with gold hangings and red bedding, 

“This room is wonderful, the bed looks comfy. Could I have this room?” Blaine asked hopefully, turning his doe eyes on Finn.

Finn blushed. “This is my room; you’d be sharing the bathroom with me.”

“You don’t mind that? My last roommate used to make me go out when he showered.” The look on Blaine’s face broke Finn’s heart, he wanted Blaine to smile and laugh again, he’d do anything to keep Blaine always smiling, just like at one time he would have done for Quinn or Rachel, but it was more than that, with them Finn would have done anything they asked, but with Blaine, he didn’t want him to have to ask, he wanted to provide everything he could to make him happy.

It was then it hit Finn like a ton of bricks. This was what the songs he used to sing in Glee were about, this was what Kurt and Noah had.

Not really one for words Finn crossed the room to where Blaine was standing next to the bed took his head into his hands and kissed him. Blaine automatically brought his arms up and wrapped them around the much taller man. 

Behind them a door opened, “Aww man, and I bet you guys would take at least a week to get it on,” Noah teased grinning at them.

“Noah, be nice. It’s not every day you figure out your gay and fall in love. I guess we don’t need to get that other bed as a priority then.”

Blaine blushed but shook his head, “Unless you think this is too fast?” he asked shyly.

Kurt shrugged, “Noah and I decided we were in love, going to move in together adopt a bunch of kids and probably get married in a weekend. It runs in our family, when we fall in love, we fall hard and we fall fast. And we fall forever. Welcome to the family.”

Finn beamed at his brother, “Thanks Kurt.”

“Come on, let’s go get Blaine’s stuff. We have to pick Sara up at 3, and she has dance till 4:30,” Noah said ushering them out of the room.

“Take away later?” Finn asked.

“Pizza!!” the four of them chorused together.

Oh yes, Blaine was going to fit in perfectly.


End file.
